Lion's Pride
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Kagome is a lion yokai of the southern kingdom, her life is about to change! read to find out what happens to her. Rating and description has been changed because of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lion's Pride

This is just a story that popped into my head, I hope you like it. Also I know lions aren't native to the area and all, but that does not stop my creativity!

A/N: I have noticed that when I some reviews it inspires me to continue certain stories. So for anyone who reads my stories pls send a good review if you want me to continue it, it doesn't always matter how many I get sometimes its just how much it is liked.(like this one for instance, I am editing and putting an update at the end of this one because I got a really good review that touched me)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Allana Higurashi, lady of the southern lands watched over her cubs, twin girls, who were 6 years old now, play in the garden of their palace. Her oldest Kikyou looked like everything a young female lioness should look like golden fur in her beast form with brown eyes, and pale with blonde hair in her humanoid form, very much the little princess she should be.

On the other hand, Kagome the younger cub was very dark. In her beast form she was a dark golden brown with black streaks around her ears, while in her humanoid form she had ebony hair and tan skin with emerald eyes. While Kikyou nearly pranced around the garden in her beast form, Kagome was jumping and pouncing around her sister, trying to get her older sister to play.

Allana was sitting on a bench in the garden; the three were waiting for the Lord of the South to return from a diplomatic mission with the dogs of west. She smoothed her hair and gown as she considered the implications of the trip.

She knew they would have to go to western palace soon, to finish any treaty her husband and the Lord of West came up with, it was only proper; she had heard that the Lord of West had two pups as well.

However unlike her mate, Inutaishou had sons of varying ages and two different mates.

He had lost his Inuyoukai mate in child birth and had to raise this first born and heir himself, the heir was approximately 14 years now.

The younger prince of west was a different story however, he was a hanyou and about the same age as her daughters.

Allana nearly shuddered, how a proper lord could mate a human she could not understand, having them as servants was one thing but to mate them, a different story, it nearly horrified her.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by her younger daughter in her beast form jumping onto her lap licking her mother's face.

Allana smiled slightly at her daughter's affection, "Kagome dear, I love you too, now please get down."

Kagome pouted a second then jumped off her mother's lap and ran into the palace.

Kikyou just went to rest properly under a tree.

Allana sighed, this waiting was torment, if they had not had young cubs at home she would have gone with her mate.

Suddenly in her human form and a child's white Kimono with red flowers embroidered in it, and her hair flying everywhere Kagome ran back out into the garden and up to her mother.

"Mother mother Papa is returning, a runner just came in telling he will be back soon!"

Allana gave a sigh of relief, "thank you Kagome, now go have a maid do your hair so you will be presentable for your father's return."

Kagome pouted but ran back into the palace if there was anything that got her youngest to do anything proper was to mention her father, Allana went to Kikyou and said, "Come Kikyou we need to be presentable when your father returns," Kikyou in her beast form just nodded and then strode beside her mother into the palace.

Meanwhile in the western palace Inutaishou was in his study looking over the treaty that he and the lord of south had come up with, when Izayoui came in, "Beloved?"

He looked up at the raven haired beauty that was his mate, "yes dear?"

She smiled, "have you decided which you will put up for betrothal?"

Inutaishou nodded, "I have thought it will have to be a compromise on both land's parts."

She nodded taking a seat on the seat across from him, "which is?"

He looked in her eyes, "I love you to death dear but South finds Inuyasha a taint, so when Saya, the Lord of South left I came up with what I am going to propose to South when they return."

She nodded, she knew quite well how the youkai community viewed her relationship with Inutaishou as well as her son, "they?"

He nodded, "Saya is bringing his mate and daughters when he returns and I will propose this: that Sesshomaru mates their youngest, since though she is the younger she is still a full blooded youkai, then suggest that their oldest mate Inuyasha. This will happen when they are all of age of course."

Izayoui nodded, "that seems fair."

As Inutaishou was telling his mate of his plan, Saya, lord of South was telling this family of their upcoming trip, told them to have the servant start packing for they would be leaving in a week. Once this was done Saya told his captain of the guards, a lioness named Sango of the plan and to prepare the guards who would be accompanying them.

Once this was done the Lord and Lady, Allana confronted her husband about what he was planning.

"Saya dear what do you plan to suggest to the western lord? I hope you do not plan to have one of our beloved daughters mated to the hanyou."

Saya shook his head, "I would not want to dishonor our family so I plan to ask for Kikyou to be mated to the eldest of the west."

Allana nodded, that would work very well though she really did not want Kikyou as a submissive bitch to a dog, she smiled at her mate, "I have a better idea, since with the way Kagome will eventually dishonor our family name at this rate, she is not a proper princess and I have a feeling will never be one, why do we not have Kagome mate his oldest."

Saya looked at his mate, "I will consider it dear, for now let us have our rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion's Pride

Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I was having a major writers block dealing with it, and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Inuyasha series or the series itself, honestly would I be writing fanfiction if I owned it?

The young Sesshomaru stood on his balcony, his father had told him that the Southern Taiyoukai's family was showing up today, and he was looking forward to seeing some new faces.

To most he was a very quiet child, had been since his father had mated the human, and even more so when Inuyasha had been born, he hated his little brother, who was to inherit one of his father's best swords, who had taken his father's love from him.

Even though the southern family was lions at least they had pride in their heritage as youkai, unlike his father, Izayoui and Inuyasha. He saw a large group coming out of the forest near the palace, he saw many with cat tails and many were in normal cat form, lions in his opinion were the only kind of cat worthy of respect.

He saw a lion cub in true form that had darker fur than normal lions run out of the group with a guard hot on the cub's heels. He watched as the cub ran and pounced in play for a few feet before being caught.

Sesshomaru smirked; it reminded him of before his father had mated the human and before his mother had died, before he had had to shut himself off from his father because his father had no pride in his own heritage.

He walked away from the balcony and towards the front gate to be able to be there to greet the southern taiyoukai family.

Meanwhile Izayoui was struggling with Inuyasha to get his hair in a presentable manor, also known as a style that would hide his puppy dog ears, most youkai looked upon the ears as a direct insult to youkai kind.

The problem was Inuyasha hated having his ears covered, they were so sensitive, Izayoui hated having to cover them but for the sake of his future, and the southern family's sensibilities she did.

Finally after much squirming she got his hair into an elaborate braid that hid his ears. Now Inuyasha was pouting next to his mother where she sat at her vanity.

Inutaishou came into the room and smiled down at his mate and youngest son, "The Southern family and their escort have just left the forest near the palace and should be here soon, we should go greet them.

Izayoui nodded and stood up her black hair was down and she wore an elaborate blue and white kimono befitting her title as lady of the west.

She held a hand to her son, "come Inuyasha let us go with father and greet our guests."

He slouched and grumbled then said, "yes mother."

Inutaishou then led this mate and son to the throne room and was surprised to see his oldest son, Sesshomaru already waiting there in his place. Inutaishou nodded to his son, who simply bowed at the waist to his father but ignored Izayoui and Inuyasha as usual, as if they did not exist.

This time Inutaishou let it pass, he usually got on his son's case about not respecting or acknowledging his stepmother and brother, but today was different, he wanted the southern family to see them united, not to see the problems they usually had on a day to day basis.

Meanwhile, the guard Sango was bringing a struggling cub, Kagome, back to her mother, in the carrier that was for the lady of the south and her daughters.

Her mother scowled at her cub that whimpered and stopped her struggling in Sango's arms, she jumped back into the carrier and the curtains were closed as she transformed back to humanoid form and put her clothes back on, though now her black hair was rumpled and totally unladylike.

Beside their mother sat Kikyou, looking like the princess she was, neither of the twins knew why they were taking this trip, but Kikyou knew she was supposed to make a good impression. She scowled at her twin, looking like a miniature of her mother.

Kagome simply pouted and sat on the other side of her mother, a dejected look on her face, she didn't need to be told to know she was in big trouble, she was simply sick of sitting in this carrier, it was so boring.

Not a few minutes later Sango came back to the carrier and addressed Allana Higurashi, "Milady, we have arrived," She motioned the carriers to put the carrier down and stepped aside for Saya, Taiyoukai of south, to help his mate out. Once she stood at his side, he held out both hands for his daughters who each took one hand and let him help them up then went to stand on either side of their parents, Kikyou, next to her mother and Kagome next to her father.

Guards of the Western palace had the gates open for them and there were servants there to escort those of the guard who would not be accompanying the family into the throne room to where they were allowed to stay and those who were Allana's personal maids to make sure the rooms were prepared. The only two 2 guards which stayed by the family's side were Sango who was a prominent captain, the other was a tiger youkai named Hiroshi, who was also Saya's top general.

They walked the short distance before they reached the door to the throne room, which was opened by the guards guarding the door; one went inside to announce them.

He stood in the center of the throne room in the center of the hall, a good bit in front of the western family, Inutaishou standing in front of his throne with Izayoui to his left and Sesshomaru to his right, then Inuyasha on the other side of Izayoui.

The guard stood at attention as he announced the presence of the southern family, "Announcing the taiyoukai of the South, his greatness, Lord Saya, his mate Allana and their daughters, princesses Kikyou and Kagome," then he marched to the side of the room and back to the door.

The Southern family walked forward, Allana, Kikyou and Kagome all curtsied to the other lord and Saya simply bowed at his waist.

Saya smiled at Inutaishou, "Your hospitality is most generous, Lord Inutaishou."

Inutaishou smiled back and said, "it is good to see you in good health Lord Saya, may I introduce, my mate, the lady Izayoui," he then gestured to Sesshomaru, "my heir Sesshomaru, and" he gestured then to the other side of Izayoui, "my other son Inuyasha. Your trip must have been hard, we shall put our business off until tomorrow, until you all have rested from your travels," a tall blonde haired man with golden wings and blue eyes came out of the shadows as Inutaishou gestured to him, "my general Wolfstar will show you to your rooms, I hope you find they are greatly satisfactory."

Saya nodded again to Inutaishou, "that is very gracious of you, Inutaishou, we shall take our leave of you," with that he gestured to his mate and daughters, and they all followed the general to their rooms.

As they walked away Sesshomaru smirked to himself, he had noticed the rumpled hair of the younger daughter and was willing to bet that she was the cub that he had seen running from the guard. As he bowed to his father taking his leave to his room as well, he thought to himself, that is one I think I might actually like to get to know, the other is simply too full of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lion's Pride

Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update this one, however I am bound and determined to update everyone of my stories, and I am doing good so far.

Disclaimer: ok again I say why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Inuyasha...

Kagome curled up under a bed in one of the empty rooms in the western palace, in her beast form, she was shaking, and her front right paw looked hurt, it really was nothing serious, but it hurt, and it still was bleeding slightly, it had been her punishment of running out of the carrier on the way to the western palace, she whimpered and licked her paw, why did her have to smack her hand so hard, and put a slight bit of her poison into the wound to make it keep bleeding for a few hours.

Meanwhile in the room the southern lord and lady were in, Allana was furious, Kagome had run off in the middle of her punishment, when the girl wasn't supposed to leave the room till the paw was healed and she had learned her lesson.

Saya sighed and left the room, off to search for his missing cub. He never liked it when his mate was like this though he knew as soon as they needed to be seen in front of the western family again she would be the epitome of perfection, yet still he loved her, when everything was going her way she was so kind and caring.

However right now, she was refusing to look for Kagome because she didn't want the Western family to see her like this, he sighed again, so it was up to him to locate his youngest daughter, he walked down the hall, unknowingly in the wrong direction.

Meanwhile near the room Kagome was hiding, which was in the western family's wing, the young Sesshomaru scented blood, it was faint, but even for an inu, his nose was extraordinary. He followed the scent to one of the empty rooms and went inside and found that the smell was stronger, he then tracked it to the bed and immediately looked under it.

He was surprised to see one of the princesses of south, the younger one, Kagome, he noticed her paw was bleeding, but she looked so scared, he stood up and went to the closet in the room and pulled out a robe, so she could shift if necessary, then leaned over and looked at her, she whimpered.

He smiled at her and said, "Its okay, I am not going to hurt you, I just want to make sure you are alright, is your paw hurt? May I see it?"

As he gestured to her, she slowly came out and he sat down and patted his lap, she tentatively climbed into his lap, he gestured for her paw and she let him see it.

He frowned, looking at the small cut, and he smelled it, there was a slight amount of poison in this wound, which meant it wasn't given on accident, he licked it, removing the poison, and licked it a few more times to make sure it healed, when it was healed she looked at her paw then went up on her hind paws and licked his face in thanks.

He gestured to the robe and she understood, and climbed off his lap and shifted form and picked up the robe and wrapped the overly large robe over her body.

She giggled, "thank you."

He nodded, "it was no problem Princess."

She shook her head, "I'm Kagome."

He smiled slightly, "well then Kagome, it was no problem."

She grinned, "and you are Sesshomaru right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "yes," he looked down at her concerned, "how did your paw get hurt Kagome?"

She looked down, "my mother punished me for jumping out of the carrier and messing up my hair."

He helped her to sit on the bed then sat next to her, "I'm sure you were bored having to sit for the entire trip," when she nodded, "I understand, I used to do that on long trips too, but my father would make me sit in a corner or he would hold me down for a while but never would he use his poison on me."

She frowned, "Every time I do something that makes mother look bad, she punishes me like this."

Sesshomaru felt for this cub, if his father had ever used his poison on him, it would have been horrible."

Meanwhile, Inutaishou was on his way out of the family wing when he passed the room the two were sitting in and he slowly opened the door.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's face went cold as the door opened, she turned to see the western lord smiling at her, she jumped up and bowed to him quickly.

He laughed, and knelt next to her, straightening her up, "you are Kagome right?"

Kagome nodded, "yes my lord," she didn't want to get in trouble again for forgetting the western lord's title.

He smiled, "you don't have to use the 'my lord' around me always Kagome. So what are you doing here with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed and gulped, not sure if she should say anything.

Sesshomaru looked at his father, "father, I found her hiding under this bed, in her true form with a wounded paw."

Inutaishou nodded, "Kagome, so where did you hurt your paw?"

Kagome looked into this honest eyes of Inutaishou and could not help but tell the truth, "My mom punished me for running out of the carrier earlier," blushing and gulped, hoping her mother wouldn't find out about this.

"I see, is it all better now," the older Inuyoukai asked.

She nodded, "Sesshomaru healed it for me."Inutaishou smiled at both of them, "do you want to go back to your rooms now?'

She shook her head, "mom is mad."

He nodded he was a bit appalled at this treatment of a cub, "okay then, what do you want to do?"

"I want to play outside," she responded.

Inutaishou grinned, "then you shall, Sesshomaru would you take her to one of the gardens and keep an eye on her please, I will send a servant out with some proper clothing for her."

Sesshomaru nodded, "as you wish father," then he took Kagome's hand and led her to the closest garden, which was the western family garden, her eyes lit up and when he let go of her hand, next thing he knew he was looking down at a lion cub and that lion cub had taken off into the garden, he was amazed that she already had such control over her beast form. Before he knew it he was playing hide and seek with her, something he hadn't done for a few years.

Meanwhile Inutaishou, told a servant to pick out clothing for the youngest princess of south and set it out in the family garden, then went to Izayoui's chambers, he found her undoing Inuyasha's hair, she glanced up and saw the worried look on his face, "what is it beloved?"

He sighed, "I am trying to decide the best way to handle a situation."

She took out the last of the braid out of Inuyasha's hair, fully freeing his ears, "maybe I can help," she responded.

He nodded, "it seems the lady of south punished her youngest daughter for something she did on the way here, she apparently punished Kagome while here for her hand was not hurt when they arrived, but Sesshomaru found her in one of the empty rooms in this wing and healed it for her, there is only one reason it would not heal right away and that is if the lady of south used poison in her punishment of her daughter."

Inuyasha had grabbed his favorite ball which he had left in this room earlier and waved to his parents before running out of the room, grownup talk always bored him.

Izayoui gasped when she heard about the poison, "how cruel."

He sighed, "I sent her and Sesshomaru out to a garden and sent a servant out there with appropriate clothing for her, though I have a feeling she will have shifted again already, that girl has a lot of raw power inside of her, and I feel her mother is discouraging the growth of her potential, not to mention being cruel to the girl."

Izayoui sighed, "maybe it would be best not to say anything, other than that I don't know, my beloved."

He hugged her to him and smiled, "I swear you can be more diplomatic than me sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

Lion's Pride

Chapter 4

I am having fun with this again, YAY! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah!

Inuyasha bounced his favorite red ball towards the family garden, and when he got there noticed that there were two scents in the garden, Sesshomaru, and one of the princesses, though he could not remember her name. He looked around and saw Sesshomaru looking around for something, suddenly he saw his brother smile and rush into the branches of one of the trees and came down with the princess in his arms in her youkai form, she wiggled and growled playfully and he put her down.

Suddenly, he realized what they were doing, they were playing hide and seek, he had never seen his brother play, or at least his brother never played with him, he ran up to them with a big grin on his face, "can I play?"

Before he knew it he was pounced and had a lion cub on his chest, purring and lightly swatting at his ears, but not hurting them, the way she did it tickled, he laughed and wiggled, and she jumped off his chest and then crouched down and wiggled her butt in the air waving her tail around.

Sesshomaru watched this, "you may play Inuyasha, its Kagome's turn to be it she will count and we will hide."

Inuyasha grinned then stood up as Kagome laid on her stomach and put her paws over her eyes, and flicked her tail back and forth.

Inuyasha ran off to find a good hiding spot, as did Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Lord Saya was getting nervous, he still could not find Kagome, he sighed, it looked like he didn't have any choice but to ask Inutaishou for help, so he went in search of him.

It didn't take him long to find the lord of west, who was just leaving the family wing, "Lord Inutaishou, a word, if you please?"

Inutaishou looked up and smiled, "Yes Saya?"

Saya sighed, "this is embarrassing, one of my daughters has gone missing and I cannot seem to find her.""

Inutaishou grinned, "would it happen to be your youngest, the one named Kagome?"

Saya seemed to sigh in relief, "where is she?"

Inutaishou smirked, "Playing hide and seek in the family garden with my sons, and this is the first time in 4 years that those two have played together."

Saya's expression softened, "that's good."

Inutaishou grinned, "and though Kagome is in her beast form I made sure a servant placed clothes out for her to put on when she feels like changing, I do have one question though, compared to her sister, how many times is Kagome able to shift forms, I'm just curious, you understand."

Saya nodded, "I have seen her switch up to ten times a day without getting tired from it, where Kikyou can handle barely three and she is exhausted. I am glad she is playing. It was my mate who was looking for her, so I will probably have to take her in soon, or Allana will become irate with me."

Inutaishou nodded, "I understand, very well then, as much as I hate to break up their play, I guess we must, come with me."

Saya then followed Inutaishou to the family garden and when they got there they found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing around, Inuyasha had his favorite red ball in his hands, and Sesshomaru was standing around looking bored.

Inutaishou smiled at his sons, "where is Kagome," he asked.

Sesshomaru replied calmly, "she is behind those bushes getting dressed, she decided to shift back," he noticed Lord Saya next to his father and he bowed to the lord, "Lord Saya."

Saya bowed lightly to Sesshomaru as Kagome came out from behind the bushes dressed in a green casual kimono, she saw her father and she frowned.

Saya went to Kagome and knelt beside her, "it is time you go back inside, any way I believe it is nearly dinner time, am I right Lord Inutaishou," he asked glancing over his shoulder.

Inutaishou nodded, "yes, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha you better go get yourselves ready for dinner as well."

Sesshomaru bowed lightly to his father, "yes father."

Inuyasha ran to his father and was picked up, "can Kagome come play again tomorrow, and maybe even her sister could play too!"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she looked at her father with big puppy dog eyes,(or is it kitty cat eyes lol) "please Daddy, Kikyou might even have fun!"

He nodded to her, "I think so, it might be good while the adults talk about business tomorrow."

She hugged him then went and hugged Sesshomaru and to Inutaishou's surprise he hugged her back, "Thank you again for earlier, I'll see you at dinner than tomorrow," with that she waved to Inuyasha as she went to her father who had stood up and took his hand.(awww how sweet)

Saya and Kagome bowed to all of them and then left the garden.

Inutaishou led his son's back inside, Sesshomaru went to his room and Inutaishou took Inuyasha to his room and summoned a servant to help Inuyasha get dressed, while he returned to his own rooms to prepare himself for dinner.

On the way to their rooms Kagome stopped her dad, and looked up at him, "Why does Mom always hurt me?"

Saya looked down at his cub and simply didn't know what to say, so he told her what he always told her when Allana did something like this, "she loves you Kagome, she wants you to be the very best you can be that is all."

Kagome sighed, it was what she always heard when she asked that question or one similar to it.

When they got back to the rooms Allana and Kikyou were just starting getting their hair done for dinner, when the door opened, Allana glared over, "Kagome, where have you been?"

Kagome just hid behind her father and whimpered.

Saya responded for her, "she was playing with Lord Inutaishou's pups."

Allana glared at Kagome slightly, though it was probably good for the relations between south and west that all the pups and cubs got along, "we will talk about this later Kagome, right now you need to get dressed for dinner, and I hope you do not embarrass us again."

Kagome nodded, then a maid came to bathe her and get her ready for dinner, she went willingly and didn't fight when they put her in her kimono, or even when they did her hair, her mind was too busy trying to figure things out that had happened today, especially Sesshomaru's and his father's reaction to her hurt paw.


	5. Chapter 5

Lion's Pride

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru sat in front of a mirror, brushing his hair. He was already prepared for dinner. He was concerned though, he knew betrothals would be arranged tomorrow. Already he knew if he had a choice it would be Kagome. Not only was she easier to get along with, she had great control and potential.

He wished to play with the kids tomorrow however, considering the adults would be discussing his future mate, he wished to be there as well.

There was a knock at the door, Sesshomaru stood and opened the door, a mid rank guard named Miroku stood there, Sesshomaru remembered this one since he was a rare black inu, and rare in the fact that he was also 1/8 human, the human heritage only showing in the fact that he had spiritual powers that would equate to a human monk.

Where Sesshomaru did sneer at the fact that the guard was part human, however, at least he had power to back it up. Miroku bowed at the waist, "my lord, it is time for dinner." Sesshomaru nodded and when Miroku stepped out of the way he walked out into the hall and towards the dining hall.

Meanwhile Kagome was walking next to her mother and Kikyou stood on the other side of Allana with Saya walking in front of them, his golden mane of hair flowing behind him. For once Kagome was on her best behavior, she really wanted to play with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tomorrow and was doing everything possible so that it wouldn't be denied her.

Kikyou glared out of the corner of her eye at her sister, who in her eyes was a disgrace, though curiosity was getting the better of her, when Kagome had mentioned playing with inu pups tomorrow, it had intrigued her, and though she didn't like the thought of a hanyou anywhere near her, Kagome had mentioned that the hanyou had little dog ears on top of his head, and she wanted to feel them for herself.

When the family of the South entered the dining hall Kagome gasped, it was beautiful. Apparently this was the smaller and more intimate family.

In the center of the room was a round table, Kagome noticed the inu family enter about the same time they did, Sesshomaru went around the room and pulled the chairs out for Kagome and Kikyou, both of the girls bowed their heads in thanks as they sat down. Sesshomaru then sat in the chair next to Kagome.

Izayoi pushed guided Inuyasha to sit next to Kikyou, who when she believed she wasn't being watched, sneered at the hanyou boy. Kagome did her best to pretend she was a proper princess.

Inutaishou and Izayoi sat next to Inuyasha while Saya and Allana sat next to Sesshomaru, while it ended up with the Ladies sitting next to each other.

While the appetizers and wine was being served, Izayoi attempted to start a conversation with Allana, "I heard our children were playing together in the family gardens earlier, it is wonderful that they are getting along."

Allana considered ignoring the human Lady of the West, though while she was thinking it, she looked at her mate who seemed to get what she was thinking and thought better of it, "I would suppose so," though her face was obviously in a snear.

Kagome was watching this, and she knew the face her mother had on right now, that face usually was reserved for her, when her mother was pretending for someone else that Kagome was not in trouble when Kagome knew she was in trouble.

Her mother making that face at Inuyasha's mom made her wonder what she had done wrong this time, besides run off when she was supposed to stay while punished.

Sesshomaru saw the concern on the otherwise cheerful face of Kagome and did something very unlike him. He tapped on her shoulder and crossed his eyes at her, causing her to giggle, which was his intent.

"Kagome would you and your sister like to explore the castle tomorrow while our parents talk?" he asked. Kagome smiled, "that sounds like fun, I do that a lot at home, there are a lot of secret passageways there." He smiled and leaned forward conspiratorially, "there are a lot of secrets passageways here too."

Her eyes lit up and she looked to Kikyou, "Kikyou what do you think."

Kikyou was doing her best to ignore the hanyou next to her who seemed bound and determined to get her attention. Everything from poking her in the side, to making faces at her, every once in a while she would have to suppress a giggle, which only encouraged him more. When Kagome talked to her, she turned to her sister, "think about what Kags?"

Kagome smiled, "exploring this castle tomorrow silly."

Kikyou frowned, she usually did not like exploring strange places, "who is exploring with you."

Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru, "Sessy offered to show us."

Allana glared at her youngest daughter, "Kagome it is not polite to point." Kagome shrunk into her chair, "I'm sorry mama."

Other than the Lords of West and South most of the conversation ended after that, though Sesshomaru tried many times to cheer up Kagome, she just sat and ate a bit of her food.

When dinner was over Alanna guided her daughters out of the dining hall, while Saya said goodbye to the western family.

When back in the rooms that had been set aside for the Southern family Alanna nearly slammed the door, the only thing holding her back was that she did not wish for her hosts to hear, then she glared at Kagome. "Kikyou go get yourself ready for bed, I need to talk to your sister," Kikyou shrugged and walked into the adjourning room set up for the girls.

Once Kikyou was out of the room, Alanna grabbed Kagome ear causing her to whimper, and say "I am sorry Mama, I didn't mean to," it was almost a reflex she had said that so much.

Alanna growled at her youngest who cowered in front of her, "We are to be here another couple of days you will behave yourself, or you will be losing some of your privileges." Kagome whimpered more, "yes mama."

Saya knew he couldn't interfere here, the last time he had tried Alanna had given a good mark across his face and then been twice as hard on Kagome, among lions the females were more dominate.

Alanna narrowed her eyes, "Hold out your paw Kagome."

Kagome did so hesitantly, Alanna swiped her claws across her daughter paw and the young lion cried out in distress, shifting to her lion cub form and running to the room she shared with Kikyou, blood dripping the whole way.

She crawled under her bed, she knew better than to run away again. Her paw really hurt this time. She licked it, but she knew she didn't have the ability to rid herself of her mothers poison, so her paw would be hurt the rest of the time they were at the western palace.

Sesshomaru had been pacing in the guest gardens, a place he normally went when he needed to think, when he smelled Kagome blood, again. He growled and set off towards it, only to find himself in front of the room assigned to the girls.

He did not like how the Lady of the West was treating her own cub, it was distasteful and it dishonored her whole family.

Sesshomaru knew he could not do anything without it looking bad on the West, so he headed towards his father's chambers.

When he knocked at the door, it was Izayoi who answered, with Inuyasha at her heals. Sesshomaru glared at her and she quickly stepped to the side. Inutaishou glared at his son for his treatment of Izayoi but he saw something else in the boy's eyes that worried him, "what is it Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared back, "It is the youngest daughter of South father. She has been punished again, in the same manner as before."

Inutaishou, who had been lounging in a chair sat up, "It is a bit extreme in punishment, and as much as it appalls me to use something like that on a cub or pup that age. It is within their rights to do so," he said as he scowled.

Sesshomaru growled, "it is not right what they are doing to her, if this is normal for them, they will be stunting her growth eventually and she will not reach her full potential! I know you will be deciding me and my half-brother's fates tomorrow in terms of mating, in considering there must be something you must be able to do, I will not have a potential mate of mine crippled because her mother doesn't like the way she acts!"

Inutaishou sighed, as much as he and his son disagreed on many things, this they were in full agreement on, when he had learned how much control the young cub had over her youkai form already, and seen that the Lady of the South believed her to be a disgrace, he decided that the younger cub was for his eldest, Sesshomaru.

Inutaishou stood up, "Come with me son, we shall search for something I vaguely remember in the library.

Sesshomaru nodded and the two Inus walked out of the room, Izayoi caressed Inuyasha's years and he looked up at her, "I hope that goes well." Inuyasha nodded, "I like the kitty!" Izayoi smiled, "which one Inuyasha?"

He grinned, "The one who sat next to me at dinner, she laughed at my jokes, I could see she wanted to laugh."

Izayoi nodded, "yes it seemed that she did want to laugh, now lets get you to bed so you can play with the kitty tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Lion's Pride

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I am soo glad you all are enjoying this story, the characters as kids are so much fun. I am trying to work in a few other characters but some I am saving for later in the story like Shippou and Naraku, not to mention Kagura and Kanna. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Kagome opened her weary eyes to the darkness under the bed. She had barely slept with the pain in her paw, she licked it again when she noticed that it was swollen and looked really bad. She whimpered. Suddenly she noticed her sister watching her from the side of the bed.

The elder sibling watched Kagome as she came out from under the bed, she had slept more than Kagome but still not much, she never slept well when Kagome was whimpering in the same room, she was glad she had her own room at home.

"You should have been better Kagome," was all Kikyou said to Kagome as soon as the younger sister shifted to humanoid form, though she noticed that the hand that was injured looked worse in this form, "get some clothes on and make sure you are presentable."

Kagome whimpered, she hated when her sister tried to be like their mother, she much prefered her father who though seemed frighened of his mate was alot kinder. Kagome whimpered and sat on her still made bed. Her paw hurt she didn't want to do anything today, much less go out and play.

Sesshomaru was curled up on a pallate in the library, where Inutaishou had put when he had noticed his son asleep with a scroll in front of him.

After Sesshomaru had passed out the night before the Lord of West had located what he was looking for, he would not be able to do anything until the betrothals were finalized in the alliance, however as soon as they were he would do everything in his power to stop the abuse to the younger sibling.

Inutaishou had also talked to Izayoi when he returned to his rooms, and finally decided what he planned to ask for in the terms of the betrothal.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as the light of dawn his face through the window near him. He noticed a piece of parchment near him with his father's handwriting on it, he nodded, this was acceptable. He stood up and went to the hot springs to bathe himself.

About an hour later Sesshomaru was in the gardens grudgingly watching Inuyasha throw that red ball of his and then chase after it. He was watching the door, when he noticed the Kikyou come out, looking like the perfect princess she was. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Kikyou I thought your sister was coming to play today as well."

Kikyou shrugged, "Kagome didn't feel well, am I not good enough for you to play with?"

He nearly growled, however kept his tougue, the wound Kagome had sustained last night must have worsened, he glanced at Inuyasha, "brat keep the princess company I will return shortly."

Kikyou glared at Sesshomaru's retreating form, then glared at the hanyou who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, "what do you want mutt?"

Inuyasha looked confused and then simply set aside his confusion, "want to play ball?"

Kikyou pierced her lips looking a whole lot older than she really was, "no I will get my kimono dirty."

His ears folded down sadly when she didn't want to play so he continued to do as he was before she arrived in the garden. Throwing the ball around and chasing after it.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the door to the rooms set aside for the Southern Lions, before he could knock, the door opened and Saya stepped out, "hello Sesshomaru, how are you this morning?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I am fine my Lord, however I came to check on Kagome. Kikyou said she wasn't feeling well."

Saya frowned, "I am not sure, I did not notice her leave this morning, I had assumed she had left before dawn as is her habit," he let Sesshomaru come into the rooms. Alanna was already dressed and she nodded to the western heir.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air slightly, recognizing the blood and poison smell combined with the smell of infection, he moved faster to the room that Kagome and Kikyou slept in, he found Kagome curled in a ball in her humanoid form, he went to her, first noting that the same hand he had healed the day before was swollen and red and leaked blood from a scratch.

He did not notice that Alanna watched him and what he did.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her forehead, and felt a fever, immediately he picked up the cub and went to leave the room only to find him blocked by Alanna. He growled at the Lady of the South, Saya noticed what was going on and gently moved his mate out of the way, he himself for his own cowardis last night.

Sesshomaru went into the hall and grabbed the nearest guard who was one of the Southern guards, the one called Sango, "go get my father and a healer, quickly, also get the guard called Miroku, he has spiritual powers and might be able to help," he then too the girl to an empty room and laid her down, inspecting the wound. He knew the poison was ingrained in her system now, causing more harm than it should.

This wound would require more attention than he was able to provide. Sesshomaru still licked the wound hoping it helped some. Suddenly she opened her fevered eyes, "It hurts." Sesshomaru nodded, "I know little one, I know."

The first to arrive at the room was Inutaishou with the healer in tow. When Sesshomaru tried to step away a little hand grabbed his, and tear filled eyes looked up at him, and he stayed near.

The healer, an elderly Inu named Kaede, as she inspected the wound, muttering something about abuse and incompetant parents.

She went into her pouch and took out a powder and handed it to Inutaishou, "mix this with your saliva my lord." Inutaishou nodded and quickly did as directed, few could tell their lord what to do and live to tell the tale, Kaede being one of them.

When he was done, he handed it back to Kaede who gently took Kagome's wounded hand, and applied it to the wound, "That is all I can do, the fever should come down on its own, though when Miroku comes in he will be able to do more for her."

Kaede smiled at the little cub holding onto the western heir for dear life, and then at Inutaishou as she passed, "It would be good to ask for those two to be betrothed, my Lord," with that she left the room.

A couple minutes later Sango came in dragging Miroku, who was simply grinning, and had a red handprint on his face. When he noticed Kagome, he was all business, since he had been a priest all his life even though he had youkai blood, he knew how to heal youkai without harming them.

Miroku picked up the already healing hand using his spiritual energy to feel for the poison in the little cubs body, and was appalled at how far it had spread, and immediately set to work purifying the poison from her body.

He wiped the sweat from his brow when he was done, and stood up, "She should be fine in an hour or so."

Kagome surprised them all by jumping from the bed, even though she did not feel completely better, and onto Sesshomaru, who caught her, barely, "thank you" she whispered and cuddled into his arms.

He smiled down at the girl, as Inutaishou watched he was infuriated, to put that much poison into the system of a pup was unforgivable and horrifying, "Son take her to the family garden and let her recover there, but don't let her push herself too much until she is completely recovered."

Sesshomaru nodded and carried Kagome out towards the gardens.

Meanwhile Alanna was pacing in their rooms, Saya had tried to calm her when he had failed he simply left her there to stew in whatever was worrying her, he had not liked what had happened and he hoped his youngest felt better however with how serious Kagome was hurt there were bound to be repurcussions.

Saya knew this and he headed for the conference room, hoping the treaty would go well considering the circumstances, he sat down at his seat, being the first one there and put his head in his hands.

Inutaishou made his way to the conference room, when he got there he noticed the Southern Lord sitting there his head in his hands. To the Lord of West's point of view any self loathing the Southern Lord felt was completely justified, he didn't much like Lord Saya himself right now.

Inutaishou sat down and watched Saya, lost in his own thoughts. When Saya noticed he sat up straight, not too much time later the generals of both lands joined them, 3 for each side.

Lastly the mediator joined them, his name was Wolfstar Sunsoar, and he was one of the last pheonix's on earth, and one of the most nuetral beings that exist. He had meditated for days before this treaty, and had come straight from his meditation chambers, and did not know of the recent problems concerning the young cub Kagome.

All of the four lords were required to keep a few rooms set aside for the mediator when a treaty was being made, though the pheonix also held lands in the center of all lands.

When Wolfstar sat down, the discussions for the treaty were offically open.


	7. Chapter 7

Lions Pride

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: wow I am glad you all are liking this story.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome out to the garden where Inuyasha and Kikyou already were, and he had to admit it was an amusing sight. Kikyou and Inuyasha were both soaked and were splashing each other in the pond.

Kagome looked at them and giggled, her sister didn't usually like to have fun, but it seemed that the hanyou boy was able to bring her fun side out, though she knew her mother would have have a fit if she saw Kikyou like that.

Sesshomaru sat Kagome on a nearby bench, "Thank you Sesshomaru," she said in a whisper. He nodded to her, "it was nothing little one."

It didn't take long for Kagome to feel well enough to jump jump up from the bench, and quickly shifted to her cub form, and jumped in the pond with Kikyou and Inuyasha, soaking both of them, causing them both to retaliate against her.

In the middle of the battle Kagome switched back to her humanoid form and whispered to Kikyou and Inuyasha, they pretended to battle, slowly making their way to the side of the pond where Sesshomaru sat, and at Kagome's signal they all splashed Sesshomaru in unison.

Sesshomaru growled playfully before joining the younger children in the pond for 'revenge'.

Meanwhile, in the conference room, "UNACCEPTABLE!" Inutaishou glared at Saya, who had responded to his proposal in regards to the betrothal, he watched as the Lord of South continued, "I do not want my either of my daughters mated to your hanyou son, much less my eldest daughter and heir."

Inutaishou growled, "I will tell you what is unacceptable Lord Saya," he stood up, "your mate's treatment of her own cub. It is out of line and abusive especially considering you are within my lands, if any one of my subjects treated any child the way your mate treated your daughter, I would have them put to death, and if you bring your prejudice in regards to my mate or son, into this meeting again, there will no treaty!"

"Enough both of you," interrupted Wolfstar Sunsoar, "both of you need to calm down," as he set down the cup of tea he was drinking, "Lord Saya, using your prejudice is not a valid reason to turn down Lord Inutaishou's offer. However since it is on the table is it possible for their to be a compromise?"

Inutaishou sat down, "very well Mediator Sunsoar, Lord Saya, what do you propose?"

The Lord of South sat for a minute and without much feeling said, "I suggest my youngest daughter be mated to your eldest son."

Inutaishou quirked an eyebrow, "Very well, then on one condition; first your mate shall not lay a hand on the Princess ever again. If it comes to my attention that this has happened, I reserve the right to assume custody of the princess, and be her legal guardian until such time as she is of mating age. Also if permanent damage has been done to the princess by either you or your mate, not only will I take custody of the girl if she is still alive, and the treaty with South will have to be renegotiated, and if the girl is not given over to us, then there will be dire consequences."

Lord Saya narrowed his eyes, realizing he had been talked into a trap, this is what Lord Inutaishou had wanted all along, now he couldn't protest it without making himself look like an ass.

Mediator Sunsoar looked to the Southern Lord, "Lord Saya will you agree to this?"

Saya thought for a second, and smirked, "I only have one change for that, instead of you becoming the guardian of my daughter if something happens, I wish for the mediator to take custody of her."

At this Wolfstar lifted an eyebrow, "and if I refuse?"

The Lord of South shrugged, "then another neutral party will be found to take responsibility of her."

Inutaishou nodded, either way it suited him.

Wolfstar Sunsoar looked at both Lords and sighed, hoping if he chose to further entangle himself in this treaty he wouldn't end up as the guardian of the young girl, "very well in the event that the young girl is abused again, I shall take custody of her," he motioned to the scribe at the other side of the table, a young kitsune girl who had a talent for writing, she stood up, and walked to the mediator, and handed the treaty to him. He graced her with a smile, and she bowed and left the room quickly, blushing the whole way.

Wolfstar over-viewed the written treaty one last time, then handed it to Inutaishou who signed it, then to Saya who signed it as well, once both signatures were in place handed it down the lines of generals, who each signed it as witnesses, then the mediator signed it himself, then stamped it with his seal.

Wolfstar stood up, and bowed to the lords, "I will have copies of the treaty made and sent to you, keeping the original in my vault."

Inutaishou, Saya and the generals all bowed to the mediator as the phoenix left the room.

As Wolfstar was leaving the room, Allanna was searching for her daughters, it was time for their noon tea, and they were both late which was unusual since Kikyou was almost always on time. She entered the garden and gasped at what she saw.

The splash fight had moved out of the pond and became a mud fight, during which Sesshomaru had indulged in his beast form as well as Kikyou, when Allanna came into the garden Inuyasha was tackling Kikyou, and Kagome was wrestling with Sesshomaru, all of them were covered in mud from head to toe.

Allanna glared at them for approximately, 15 seconds, before screaming at the group, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Covered in mud like a bunch of common pigs!"

Inuyasha and the girls cowed and tried to hide behind Sesshomaru's larger form.

Allanna continued with a wicked glint in her eye, "Kikyou, Kagome get your asses to the bathing chambers and get yourselves cleaned up."

Kikyou slowly made her way to Allanna, who simply watched her eldest daughter walk track mud on her way to the bathing chambers, then she turned to Kagome who was still cowering in fear behind Sesshomaru with Inuyasha, who had a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Sesshomaru met Allanna's eyes, until she yelled again, "Kagome get your ass moving!"

The young cub didn't budge if anything, her scent started to radiate fear, Sesshomaru turned around and nuzzled the girl, then shifted to his humanoid form, "Kagome you have to go to your mother," he put a hand on her head, "it will be alright, I will see you at dinner."

Kagome nuzzled his hand and gave it a lick before she cautiously walked towards her mother, once she was near Allanna grabbed the cub by the scruff of her neck and started to walk towards the bathing chamber. Kagome went slack in her mother's arms. Sesshomaru sighed and glared at Inuyasha, not exactly happy that he had to deal with his half-brother, "Come on runt, lets get you to a bath," Inuyasha happily followed his brother.

Allanna walked straight in the bathing chambers, where Kikyou was already getting her back bathed by a servant, and dropped Kagome onto the floor next to the bath, then grabbed a bucket and dumped it on her daughter's head, "Shift back Kagome." Kagome immediately did so, and stood shivering while her mother motioned another servant to start washing her down, Kikyou was finishing up and was being dried off by the time Kagome was being rinsed off, with what was obviously cold water.

One of the servants put a robe on Kikyou and then with a nod from Allanna, took the elder girl to the rooms set aside for the Southern family.

Once Kikyou was out of the bathing area and Kagome was rinsed off, Allanna asked the other servants to leave the bathing area. Then she took a still shivering Kagome roughly by the arm, "first you embarrass me this morning by getting sick, and then you influence your sister to interact with that dirty hanyou. How dare you," she growled as her claws dug into the underside of Kagome's arm, Kagome whimpered as blood ran down her arm.

Allanna took a cloth and wiped away the blood, "Now lets get you to the room and get you some proper clothes on so you do not embarrass the family again," then put a robe on Kagome.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had just exited the bathing area near his room, and rolled his eyes as he heard Izayoi try to wrestle Inuyasha into bathing, he went to his room and dressed in a casual training outfit.

As he was headed towards the dojo, he saw his father heading towards the family wing, "Father how did the conference go?"

Inutaishou smiled at his son, "Quite well, you are now betrothed to Kagome Higurashi, though if they abuse her again, she will be in the custody of Wolfstar Sunsoar instead of here."

Sesshomaru nodded, the phoenix might be a hentai, however he still had honor.

Inutaishou put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Go find her, she might not understand, though I am sure she will understand that she will be safe." Sesshomaru nodded to his father, "yes she will want to hear that."

Inutaishou then continued on his way to the family wing, as Sesshomaru changed course to the rooms of the Southern family. When he got right outside the door, he sniffed the air to make sure Kagome was in them, and he glared when he found the scent of blood in the air, a growl escaped his lips.

He barged into the room and was greeted by a screaming Allanna who had been brushing her hair, at the sudden intrusion, the western heir ignored the screaming female, and headed straight towards where he smelled the blood, though it was faint.

When Kagome saw him at the door, she ran to him and hugged him, he gave her a small smile and took her arm gently in his and lifted it, seeing the already healing marks on the underside of Kagome's arm he kissed her cheek then turned around and growled at Allanna, she glared at him, "get going pup, you are no match for me and have no business in these rooms."

"You are wrong there Lady Allanna, it is every bit my business when you harm my betrothed," Sesshomaru responded.

Lady Allanna glared at him, "she has years before she belongs to you inu, so get out of here before I kick you out forcefully."

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome who clung to him at the sight of her angry mother, "come on Kagome, lets get you out of here," as he was leaving the room Saya entered, "Sesshomaru what is going on, where are you taking my daughter?"

Sesshomaru glared at the Lord of South, "Can't you smell it Lord Saya, your daughter's blood, and the treaty states that if Kagome comes to harm by your mate, Wolfstar Sunsoar becomes her guardian."

Saya glanced at his mate then glared at Sesshomaru, "I don't know what you are talking about boy, now put her down and leave."

Sesshomaru growled, "I will not."

The Lord of South blocked Sesshomaru's path, "Nothing happened here that would affect Kagome like that now put her down and leave the room."

"I refuse to leave these rooms without Kagome," Sesshomaru growled, as Kagome whimpered into his shoulder, "and you cannot risk harming me or the treaty will be void, now let me pass or I will call for my father and this will become a very public scene."

Saya glared into Sesshomaru's eyes, and sighed, he had been planning on telling Allanna about he condition of the betrothal when he returned, now it was too late, so he stepped out of the way, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm as he passed, "this is not done boy, this will be contested."

Sesshomaru wrenched his arm free and then briskly walked towards the western family wing, knocking on his father's door.

Inutaishou answered, giving Sesshomaru a questioning look. Sesshomaru simply lifted Kagome's arm to show the punctures made by Allanna's claws. Inutaishou sighed and stepped out of the room, motioning Sesshomaru to follow him, "we have to show the proof to Wolfstar and he will promptly take custody of her.

They briskly walked to the rooms of the mediator, and found Saya already there, glaring daggers at Inutaishou and Sesshomaru.

Wolfstar sat cross legged in his sitting room, "what is I hear about your son wrongfully removing Princess Kagome from the rooms set aside for the Southern family."

Inutaishou and Sesshomaru bowed to him, then Inutaishou spoke up, "Princess Kagome has been abused, again, which is why he removed her from the rooms."

Wolfstar stood up with a sigh, and went to Kagome and smiled at her while she was still in Sesshomaru's arms, "Hi Kagome can I see where you were hurt?"

She nodded and lifted her arm to show the puncture wounds, and pointed to them.

Wolfstar patted her head, "thats a good girl, thank you."

Kagome beamed at him then bowed her head, "your welcome."

Wolfstar turned on Saya, "I am now the guardian of the your daughter. You and your family may visit her at my estate, I will make sure she is well cared for and raised properly."

Saya started to say something in his defense, however Wolfstar had already turned away and back to Kagome, "Kagome would you like to come live with me?"

Kagome looked at her father, then at Sesshomaru, who nodded, she looked back up at Wolfstar, "Do I have to?"

Wolfstar nodded, "I am afraid so, though I will make sure no one hurts you again."

Kagome looked back at her father with tears in her eyes, and bit her lip before she nodded to Wolfstar, "Can I visit my Mommy, Daddy and my sister?"

Wolfstar smiled at her, "they will be able to visit you and if I go with you, you may visit them."

Her eyes lit up a bit, "Are we going to be here a while, I would like to stay and play here with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Wolfstar sighed, "I will be leaving this evening but you can play with the boys and your sister until then."

Sesshomaru put her down, and she hugged him, then walked over to her father, "Daddy, I am sorry."

Saya hugged his daughter close, tears running down his face, as much as he would miss her, he knew it was better for Kagome and for the treaty that she live with the pheonix, "be good Kagome, be good."

She nodded to her father and said, "I promise I will be good Daddy."

When he let her go she ran back to Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room.

Wolfstar looked to Saya, "Have the belongings which are Kagome's that you have with you packed up and when you return to your palace have the rest of her belongings sent there, also it might be better if you and your family left tonight as well."

Saya nodded, "I will tell my mate and we will make preparations to leave," he looked at Inutaishou, "I am sorry for this, hopefully this doesn't mar our alliance too much," and with that he left the room.

~Also, this is not the end of the story I have much more in store for this one. Review review review and I will work on writing!


	8. Chapter 8

Lion's Pride

Chapter 8

Author's note: I am so glad you all like this story! I hope to be pulling other characters in soon, not to mention I still have other characters to kill off, though I am not giving away who.*mwahahahahahah* oh on the question of Kagome wanting to see her mother, a child's capacity for forgiveness is immense, she probably will hate her later, but for now she is still her mother, and Kagome is a very loving child. The reason Kikyou doesn't get the abuse is because she is acts the proper princess, and Alanna views Kagome as a wild child that must be disciplined. Hmmmm what else, thank you all for reviewing it means a lot to me, if it wasn't for your reviews I would not have gotten back into writing fanfiction. Oh one more thing(I know I'm getting long winded here, I will get to the story soon) I am working on my other stories, mainly editing them before I put new chapter in, also I am editing the stories I removed from fanfiction . net, or at least some of them and might be reposting them soon as well. Now on with the story! Btw the next chapter is already nearly written so It will be out shortly after this one. Ok now I have rambled on enough on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I really be writing fanfiction?

Wolfstar perched on the balcony of his suite, overlooking his garden, he attempted to contemplate a treaty between the northern dragons and the western inus. It was his personal goal in life to get all 4 kingdoms to live in peace, even if it was two at a time and he was a very patient being.

It was one of the reasons he was selected to be the mediator of the lands, along with his lifespan which was as close to immortality as you could get, he simply had to return to ashes every so often. Another reason he was chosen was he was not fertile with any other race but his own, and as far as he knew there were no other phoenixes.

Hundreds of years ago, humans discovered the weakness of the phoenix which was simply to scatter the pheonix's ashes before they can reform, thinking they were gathering the longevity of the mystical bird youkai, they scattered the ashes in an attempt to gather them. Since there were not many phoenix's in the first place, it drove the race to near extinction, with Wolfstar as the only remaining one which is known.

Wolfstar looked down in his gardens and smirked when he saw the lion cub who had changed his household so much chasing butterflies, he sighed, as much as he enjoyed her presence, she was very distracting.

When she had moved into his household a week ago his household held a bare minimum staff, enough to upkeep it, and serve Wolfstar. When he realized this he had sent to both South and West for them to send personnel to staff his manor since it was their treaty which caused this.

South sent half a dozen guards, a tutor, 3 servants, and a gardener. West sent a healer, a full dozen guards, 4 servants, a tutor and a cook, escorted by the western heir himself. They arrived two days before, and Wolfstar found his home full of more activity than it had seen since the last time he hosted a treaty at his home. He found he liked it, not to mention many of the new personnel in the household were women, beautiful women and he certainly appreciated beautiful women.

The phoenix watched as the western heir walked into the garden and sat on the ground under the cherry tree, it caused a smile to come to his face when Kagome pounced on him. The boy was very much like his father, though Sesshomaru himself would never admit it. It was sad the boy never had a chance to know his mother.

Wolfstar sighed, and made a note to himself, he would have to build a new meditation area, one Kagome was not allowed to enter, so he could meditate in quiet.

Giving up on his meditation, he went threw his room and wandered towards the garden. When he entered the garden, two guards flanked the entrance, one a lion, and other an inu.

Wolfstar looked at them and sighed, he would never be used to having so many guards in his manor, "you two stop looking so stiff, nothing is going to harm her here."

The lion guard, named Sango if Wolfstar remembered correctly, responded, "I am simply doing my duty of protecting the princess sir."

The phoenix sighed, "well this is not like the palaces, you don't have to make it so obvious, go sit under a tree or on a bench or something, it makes me nervous."

The inu standing on the other side of the door smirked, "I understand sir, my name is Miroku, I will try to get the beautiful Sango to relax with me in the wonderful shade in your gardens."

Sango simply glared at Miroku.

Wolfstar laughed at the two of them, "just go relax," then he headed over to where Kagome was attempting to maul one of Sesshomaru's ears.

"Thank you my lord for escorting the personnel your father sent to help care for the young princess," Wolfstar stated.

Sesshomaru bowed his head as much as Kagome would let him, "it is my pleasure mediator Sunsoar, she is to be my mate some day, it is my responsibility to see she is well cared for."

Wolfstar was glad the boy had manors, "Let us drop the formalities shall we?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome jumped from his lap, and shifted to her humanoid form, proving she did know how to shift with her clothing, she just simply did not like to. She smiled at the two males and ran off shifting again as she did so to jump in the flowers, Sesshomaru watched her, "How is she? She says she's happy though I am not sure."

Wolfstar shrugged, "The servants I have watching her report she has nightmares, and wakes up from them often. Though when she wakes in the morning, she is cheerful as ever."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I guess that is understandable."

Wolfstar sat under the tree with the inu heir, "So how long are you planning on staying here?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Father said he would send a messenger when he needed me to return if you did not have a problem with me staying," he scowled, "I find it rather uncomfortable at the western palace."

Wolfstar nodded, "You still have a problem with your stepmother?"

Sesshomaru just watched Kagome pounce on a grasshopper, completely ignoring the question Wolfstar asked him.

Wolfstar shrugged, anyone who had spent any time at the western palace knew the heir had a problem with the new lady of the west, "you are welcome here as long as you like."

Sesshomaru nodded, "thank you."

Kagome ran over and jumped on Wolfstar's lap, licking his face, "You are a hyper one aren't you little one, I will have to have some activities for you so you can start training."

Sesshomaru quirked an eye, "Even though she is this young?"

Wolfstar nodded as he rubbed Kagome's ears, "For her temperament and the amount of energy she gives off now, she must learn to control it early, though for her age she already has wonderful control. She looks a lot like how her grandmother looked when she was a pup, her grandmother was a wild child as well, it is sad she did not survive to see her grandchildren, Kagome would never have received such treatment if the old Lady of the South was still alive."

"I see," responded Sesshomaru.

Kagome yawned in her beast form then stood up, shifted to her child form and curled up on Sesshomaru's lap, her eyes drooping, sleep quickly overtaking her.

Wolfstar smiled at the two of them as Sesshomaru looked down at her, glad the two got along so well, it would be good for their future mating. He had to keep himself from becoming too attached since he did not believe in set matings. Wolfstar believed one should have the freedom to choose their own mate, and he had to remind himself she was part of a treaty. If she became more than just his ward, there would be problems, and he would have many inner conflicts about letting her mate who she is betrothed to.

The phoenix shook his head to clear it of the strange thoughts, "Sesshomaru take her to her room, she is exausted, I believe she pushed herself between running around and transforming almost 23 times and with clothing on."

Sesshomaru nodded and carefully stood up, cradling the young lion cub in his arms as he headed back into the manor to put her to bed.

When he placed her in her bed, she clung to his arm, her lower lip out and quivering, "stay with me, please."

He nodded, and sat on the edge of her bed, Kagome clung to his hand until sleep claimed her.

Sesshomaru smiled, and slowly got up, removing her hand from his, though as soon as he took a step away she started to whimper, and thrash.

Immediately, he sat back down and put his hand over hers. The effect was nearly instantaneous, though she pulled his arm closer, forcing him to lay on the bed next to her. She curled up to his side and he watched her.

Sesshomaru cursed the lady of south in his head. Never should a cub this small have to deal with what Kagome has had to deal with, he also cursed his own lack of adequate power.

Though he was powerful in his own right for his age, he did not have the power required to deal out punishment to the Lady of South, as he believed fit for such scum.

Sesshomaru saw movement at the door and turned his head towards it, and saw the healer, Kaede who he had brought here to help care for Kagome.

Kaede walked into the room, and smiled down at him with Kagome, "She doesn't sleep well by herself, I believe she has never had a room to herself, since she has a litter mate, I believe it is only compounded with the ordeal she has gone through with her mother," when he made a motion to shush her, she waved him off, "once she goes to sleep with someone with her, she sleeps like the dead, the only thing which would wake her now is you leaving her."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome sleeping curled into his side, and smiled, "it is fine, I will watch her tonight Kaede." Kaede nodded, "Very well my lord I am glad she is already attached to you it will make the betrothal easier when she is old enough to mate, do your best to get some sleep as well Sesshomaru," with that she turned and left the room, leaving the two to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Lion's Pride

Chapter 9

A/N: I know the last chapter was short, it was a transitional chapter to this one. Btw for those wanting longer chapters, look at this one... its over 6 pages long right now and btw in this chapter I have opened some possibilities for later in the story. Some I am not even sure I will use but I want them open for me if the story calls for it. I have put more parallels to the anime, which I believed suited the story. Also this chapter doesn't revolve around Kagome as much. We will be back to her next chapter, I promise. Oh sorry on getting Kagome's mother's name mixed up, since it was a name I randomly used I kept forgetting how I had spelled it, after I post this, I will go back and change them all to match, hopefully the next time I have to mention her I will have it right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Wolfstar stood on the roof of his manor enjoying the morning air, it had been 2 weeks since Sesshomaru had arrived, and now 3 weeks since Kagome had changed his entire home. He found himself smiling, having her here, as his ward, was not a burden at all.

Having her around was a refreshing change as a matter of fact.

Suddenly a raven swooped down towards him, he narrowed his eyes and caught the bird gently examining it curiously, letting it go when there seemed to be nothing unusual about it. Suddenly he felt a prick on the side of his neck, he swatted it and a familiar flea fell into his hands, "What do you need Myoga," with a glare, more to scare the flea into telling him the truth than anything.

Myouga wiped the sweat from his forehead, "It is Ryuukotsusei, he has challenged Inutaishou, and Inutaishou accepted!"

Wolfstar glared at the flea, "what are the two of them thinking?"

Myouga shrugged, "Ryuukotsusei is challenging Inutaishou for his lands, he believes him weak for having a human mate and hanyou child."

Wolfstar jumped to the courtyard below, and motioned to a nearby guard, "Go get Sesshomaru, it is urgent."

The guard scurried off, and returned following a very disgruntled Sesshomaru, "What is it Wolfstar?"

Wolfstar ran a hand threw his hair, "your father has accepted a challenge from the Lord of North."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "it is his right to accept any challenges which come his way."

Wolfstar sighed, "You do not know enough about the Dragon Lord boy, he surpasses your father in strength, it was mutual respect which kept him from doing this before, now that he finds your father weak, he will kill your father, and take his lands."

Sesshomaru glared at the pheonix, "my father is a fool."

The phoenix shrugged, "that is the point Sesshomaru, we must stop this if we can, and do damage control if we cannot stop it, this will upset the balance of the 4 cardinal directions."

Sesshomaru sighed, "what is it you wish of me?"

Wolfstar nodded, "You will go home, there must be someone there to protect your stepmother and brother."

The inu heir growled, "I will not go to protect them, I go to protect my lands."

As he said this he turned from Wolfstar and jumped into the air shifting into his larger beast form as he did to travel faster, hiding himself in the clouds as he travelled home.

Wolfstar then let his wings unfold, as Myouga jumped down, "where is the challenge taking place Myouga."

The flea responded, "at the border of the northern and western lands."

Wolfstar nodded, "keep an eye on my household while I deal with this, and hope I am not too late," and with that took off into the sky.

When Sesshomaru neared the western palace, he found it under siege, he growled, recognizing the northern generals leading the siege.

He also noticed many of the northern army were already climbing the walls.

As much as he hated Izayoi and Inuyasha they did not deserve a death by the hands of the northern army, not to mention his father would kill him if he allowed anything to happen to them. It took a bit of focus before he managed to turn himself into a ball of light and he flew quickly into the palace and the family wing.

Sesshomaru found Izayoi and Inuyasha hiding in Inuyasha's room, Izayoi doing her best to keep Inuyasha calm as the little boy shook at all the sounds and scents of blood, war, death and battle, "Come we don't have much time, north has already breached the walls, I will get you to safety."

Izayoi nodded and picked up Inuyasha, "The village I came from will take me in if I ask, it will be best to go there."

Sesshomaru nodded, "follow me," and let them through a back way to the stable where he quickly located a young two headed dragon beast, named Ah-Un, while Izayoi and Inuyasha watched, he saddled up the beast and then motioned to her, and then helped her into the saddle with Inuyasha on her lap before he mounted behind her.

He slowly walked Ah-Un into the stable courtyard, glad the northern army had not made it here yet, he signaled Ah-Un to take flight and they took off. Izayoi clinging to the beast and Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru navigated. Luckily, they were not spotted.

The village Izayoi had come from was close to the southern border, and the trip there was awkward but not too long. Once they reached they reached the outskirts Sesshomaru brought Ah-Un down and dismounted, then helped Izayoi down with Inuyasha down as well.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Izayoi bowed to her stepson.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "This Sesshomaru will return for you when it is safe," with that he mounted up into the saddle again and took off in the direction of the phoenix's manor.

When he reached the manor, he gave Ah-Un to one of the servants to have the beast stabled, then he forced himself to focus into a ball of light again, and headed towards the border of West and North.

He was still a good distance away when he sensed the amount of energy being expended during the battle between the two Lords. When he was close enough to see them he shifted to humanoid form and used his energy cloud to take him the rest of the way, he found Wolfstar standing with a female dragon, he landed near them to them.

Wolfstar nodded to him, "Sesshomaru let me introduce the lady of the North, Zerhai."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the the woman standing next to the mediator, she had raven black hair, pale skin, and eyes the color of emeralds. She wore a black kimono with a gold dragon stitched into it, with a white obi, and what appeared to be a black cape hooked at her throat, though at second glance it was not a cape but her wings folded over her to make them look like a cape, "Why has your mate challenged my father and sent his army to lay siege to the western palace?"

Zerhai narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, "I was not aware the army was mobilized, my mate ordered me to watch the challenge, so I have been."

Wolfstar gaped at Sesshomaru, "what do you mean the Northern army is laying siege to the western palace?"

Sesshomaru growled at the dragon, "I meant what I said mediator Sunsoar, I just returned from getting Izayoi and the hanyou to safety."

Wolfstar sighed and put his head in his hands, "there is nothing to be done about it until this challenge is finished. I cannot interfere to that extent," suddenly a thunderous crash came from the canyon the two lords were fighting in.

All three turned back to watch as the severely wounded Inutaishou in his large beast form, started casting a spell on the lord of north who he had just cast down though was already getting up. When the dragon was against the cliff, Inutaishou lunged at Ryuukotsusei digging his claws and fangs in dragon pinning him to the cliffside, and to their astonishment Ryuukotsusei seemed to just pass out.

Inutaishou pulled away from the dragon, and shifted to his humanoid form, blood still dripping from his many wounds, and he used his energy cloud to go to the small group watching.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father, "Why did you accept such a challenge father?"

Inutaishou gave him a weak smile, "I could not let the honor of West be insulted nor could I let him insult my mate, when you have a mate you will understand Sesshomaru."

Inutaishou's gaze fell on Zerhai, "I am sorry I was only able to seal him."

Zerhai shrugged, "it matters not, he lost, and that is that and according to the customs of North he has lost the right to rule north."

"So there is an heir of north," asked Inutaishou.

The lady of North patted her still flat belly, "I have been holding off the urge to nest for about a week now and will not be able to hold it off for much longer," she looked at Wolfstar, "the council of North will care for the northern lands while I am incapacitated, though before I nest I will have the army withdrawn from the western palace."

Inutaishou narrowed his eyes, "Why is the northern army at my home?"

Zerhai shrugged, "apparently my mate was so confident in his victory he sent the army ahead of him to your palace, though this was news to me I did not know until your son told us."

Inutaishou turned to face Sesshomaru, "what of Izayoi, and Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru simply responded, "I got them out of the palace and to the village Izayoi came from before I came here."

Inutaishou narrowed his eyes and started to walk off.

Wolfstar narrowed his eyes, "you are still weak where are you going Inutaishou?"

The western lord sighed, "I did not tell her but her village is now the control of a man who believes I stole her from him, and will do anything so that I do not have her. Including kill her."

With that he shifted to his beast form and headed at full speed to his mate's rescue.

Meanwhile at the village Izayoi cowers with Inuyasha, as Lord Takemaru glared at her, "You became the youkai's whore! I have always loved you and will not let him have you any longer," he drew his sword intending to run threw both Izayoi and Inuyasha.

Izayoi begged, "please Takemaru spare us, if you harm either one of us you will incur his wrath."

Takemaru smirked, "I have become an accomplished youkai-hunter and will slay him when he comes for me."

Izayoi shrieked as the sword pierced her chest though did not harm Inuyasha surprisingly, Takemaru withdrew his sword from her body and turned and headed to the entrance of the manor, where guards were outside ready to burn it down.

As he left the manor he and the men heard a horrible roar, Takemaru smirked, "prepare for battle men, the demon comes."

Inutaishou appeared in front of them threw the mist holding a giant fang shaped blade in his hand, another sword at his hip and a giant sword on his back, "Wind Scar," screamed Inutaishou, and a huge wave of destructive energy raced towards the men leaving many of them dying, or dead.

When Inutaishou ignored the men for the most part calling for Izayoi and racing into the manor, Takemaru ordered the manor set aflame, not letting his men see he was grievously wounded on his side. Once the manor was in flames with the demon inside, Takemaru raced in after him to make sure the demon died.

Inutaishou came upon the corpse of Izayoi, setting his face to a grim line, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and drew the Tetsaiga, it pulsed once in his hands and once he saw the demons of the afterlife crowded around the body of Izayoi he slew them.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Inutaishou's leg, and Inutaishou sighed as Takemaru stepped into the room , "Izayoi you must leave with Inuyasha. Everything will be fine my love," with that he handed a fire rat robe to Izayoi, then picked up Inuyasha and handed him to Izayoi who rushed from the burning building.

Takemaru was horrified that Izayoi was still alive however he would at least kill the demon who had taken her from him. He watched as the demon in front of him draw the giant sword on his back, and knew that he would meet his own death that night as well.

Izayoi watched from a nearby hill as the burning building crashed down on Inutaishou and Takemaru. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she went to her knees holding Inuyasha close to her.

Sesshomaru watched the house collapse on top of his father and the human, after the intense battle Inutaishou had just come from, even he was weak and would be killed when the building collapsed. He clenched his fist, the west was in shambles, the Lord of the West was dead, and the new Lord was barely old enough to hold the title.

Sesshomaru vowed he would not let himself become weak like his father had, he would claim his father's swords to ensure the western province would listen to him and the other lands would respect him while he rebuilt. Not one tear fell from his face as he headed towards the smoldering ruins.

When he reached the place his father had died he was horrified to find out two of the three swords had vanished, leaving only the Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru growled in frustration.

He glared at the hill he knew Izayoi and Inuyasha were located, he did not want anything to do with them any longer, it was their fault his father had died, it was their fault he had died such a miserable death.

So instead of going to them, he left them on the hill to fend for themselves, or die trying.

Wolfstar had followed Sesshomaru, and what he saw saddened him, he saw the loving boy who had held his betrothed so lovingly in his arms become a cold hearted being. The phoenix watched as the new Lord of the West abandon his stepmother and stepbrother to a cruel harsh world.

Once Sesshomaru was no longer with in the vicinity, Wolfstar flew over to Izayoi, "My lady, let me help you get to a place that will be safe, you will not be receiving any help from the west, Sesshomaru is the Lord now and it seems he blames you and your son for his father's death."

Izayoi was saddened by this news but it did not surprise her, she knew of Sesshomaru's dislike of humans, "Very well, I understand."

Wolfstar sighed, "There is another village near here which I believe you and Inuyasha will be safe in, it is the best I can do for you, I am sorry I cannot help you any more."

Izayoi shook her head, "that will be enough Wolfstar Sunsoar, and we are grateful of your help," she paused thinking, "though how does the young Kagome fair, since she has been in your care."

Wolfstar smiled, "she is doing very well."

Izayoi smiled, holding Inuyasha close to her, "if you could bring her to visit Inuyasha every once in a while that would be nice."

The phoenix nodded, "yes I agree with you. I will have it arranged."

With that Wolfstar took her arm while she held Inuyasha and proceeded to guide them to the village he spoke of.

Meanwhile Kagome sat in Kaede's arms, she had woke up suddenly to Sesshomaru leaving the room quite quickly, with not even a backwards glance, and she was upset since she thought she had done something to offend him.

Kaede smoothed Kagome's hair, "it is okay little one, he will return, there is no reason for these tears."

Kagome looked up at the old inu with big sad eyes, "he left so suddenly, I am sure I did something wrong."

Kaede shook her head, "Sesshomaru has honor even though he is young, simply trust him."

Kagome snuggled closer into Kaede's arms, drawing comfort from the warmth of Kaede's embrace.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was fighting his way threw the northern army, his cold rage giving him the temporary strength he needed to get to one of the Northern generals, he clicked the blood of a snake youkai from his claws as he finally found one of the generals.

The general was tall with green hair braided down his back, silver eyes and wore armor the color of night, it was stained with the blood of the western army. When the general sighted Sesshomaru he walked towards who he believed to be just the western heir walking towards him, who was no more than a boy.

Sesshomaru walked proudly to the general, "I give you this one chance to leave my lands, your Lord is sealed to the cliff near the challenge area."

The general looked closer at the boy in front of him, "a boy has no place on the battle field leave it or be slain where you stand."

Sesshomaru growled, "A lord of the lands does have a place defending his home, my father may not have met his demise by Lord Ryuukotsusei however due to the severity of his wounds, he was dealt a mortal blow by a mere human."

The general laughed, "I can see in your eyes that you tell the truth, very well boy, I will have the army withdraw," he looked up as he heard a bird call, and a hawk circled and came to land on the arm the general put out for him, there was a piece of parchment attached to it's leg, the general quickly read it and nodded, "seems your story has just been backed up, we apologize for the insult we have paid by my late lord's preemptive actions in believing the fight would be easy. The council will contact you through the mediator Wolfstar in order to make reparations for the damages we have inflicted up your lands and your armies."

Sesshomaru nodded, "that is acceptable for now."

With that the general put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud long whistle followed by two more short one and one last long one.

The northern army immediately started retreating, and it was not long before the northern army was gone completely.

Once they were gone Sesshomaru went to resurrect as many soldiers as he could possibly before it was too late, then he went to his father's study and sat down putting his head in his hands; in the outer areas of the palace it was a disaster, chairs broken, tables overturned or broken, bodies everywhere, he did not know where to start.

He knew he was too young to rule, though since his father had died for his human mate and hanyou pup, the task had fallen to him. Sesshomaru put a hand to the tetsaiga at his waist.

Already the sword responded to him, for he had used to revive many of the western soldiers who had been slain by the northern army, not all he was able to save. Some were simply too mutilated, others had been revived by his father before and one could not be revived by tetsaiga more than once.

Sesshomaru cursed his father for not leaving the Tetsusaiga and Sounga, not having those two swords would make his rule so much harder.

There was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru sat up, "enter."

The door opened and in walked one of his father's generals, the one named Auros, a earth elemental, with green hair braided down his back, eyes the color of rich soil and skin the color of an eggshell, his armor was a deep brown and did not seem to have a tear or smear anywhere on it, though Sesshomaru knew the armor was as much a part of the general and only wore it for the sensibilities of others, so he could reform it at will.

"My Lord, I have the preliminary reports from the aftermath, and the state of the palace," Auros stated as he walked towards the desk.

Sesshomaru nodded, "very well, report then."

"The outer wall is in need of repair, a crew is already at work on a temporary solution to that problem, there is also a crew of soldier gathering our dead, and working on identifying them so their families can be notified, we have lost over a third of the household staff to either death or they made a run for it and are unable to be found," Auros reported.

Sesshomaru waved a hand at him interrupting him, "General Auros, I have business I must take care of, in this situation you know what to do," with that he stood up and left the general in the study.

Sesshomaru headed up to his father's old quarter's now his, it was tradition that the Lord of the West would sleep in these quarters however the idea of it nearly made him sick.

He went into the rooms and did a mental inventory of what needed to gotten rid of, things to be burned, what would be kept and what would be put in storage.

When Sesshomaru stepped into the sleeping chamber he was overcome by scents he did not want to smell, namely the smell of rutting, old rutting at that.

He left the room, and called for a servant and told them what needed to be done to his new quarters, then he left the servant to get the work done.

From there he headed to the stables, he lamented the fact that he had left his favorite steed at the phoenix's manor, before he located one of his father's steeds, a youkai horse, the color of Snow with a yellow bolt of lightning on his brow.

Sesshomaru rubbed a hand on the stallion's forehead and the led him out, "Andros, you feel like being my ride for this trip?"

The stallion nodded his head and Sesshomaru smirked at the great horse, and led him out to the courtyard, before jumping to Andros' back since the youkai horse preferred his riders bareback.

Sesshomaru motioned to a nearby guard, who came over immediately, "I need to visit the manor of Wolfstar Sunsoar, I will return as soon as I am able."

"Yes, my lord," the guard bowed to Sesshomaru as the Lord of the West tapped his heals to Andros' sides and they galloped out of the gate.

A/N: wow I really got on a roll there, ok this chapter is done. Now this is more the Sesshomaru we are more familiar with. I have so many plans rolling around my head for this story it is so hard to choose! If you haven't figured it out by now, I plan to make this a very long story.

Another A/N: If any of you are beta readers and are interested in helping me I am in sore need of a beta reader.(if I had had one they might have noticed the typo with Kagome's mother's name) Please if you are interested pm me!

and one more A/N: I have double checked my spellings of the swords, so please no flames on the names of the swords!


	10. Chapter 10

Lion's Pride

Chapter 10

A/N: I am so glad you all are liking this story! This chapter takes up nearly right after the last one. I am sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, I could not decide how to start it. I think I restarted it a dozen times at least before I came to the way it is now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Wolfstar flew towards his manor in the afternoon hours, he had just finished dropping off Izayoi and had made her promise to send for him if something happened, before he had flown off towards his manor.

As he neared the manor, he saw Kagome and Sango in the courtyard, he smiled. Glad the guard was relaxing a bit and Kagome was still just fine and hadn't been brought into the mess with north and west.

He landed lightly in the courtyard and Kagome ran over to him, "Wolfstar, when is Sesshomaru coming back?"

Wolfstar sighed and picked her up, "I am not sure little one, he has been given a lot of responsibility and he now has to protect his lands. He can't be here all the time any more."

Kagome frowned and her eyes filled with tears, "Is it something I did?"

Wolfstar shook his head, "no little one, this is not your fault," he carried Kagome to a nearby bench, "you remember Sesshomaru's father, Lord Inutaishou?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well Kagome, he died in battle little one," Wolfstar continued, "and when Sesshomaru comes here to visit that means he needs your hugs and your love little one."

Tears did fall from her eyes now, "Okay Wolfstar."

Wolfstar hugged her, "everything will be fine, you will see, now I believe it is near dinner time, why don't you and Sango see what is being made for dinner."

Kagome nodded and got off the bench, ran over and grabbed Sango's hand and proceeded to drag the guard off in the direction of the kitchen.

That night Sango had volunteered to be the one to sleep with Kagome, since it seemed she needed someone with her when she slept. Sango was glad she had been sent to help guard Kagome, she had never agreed with the treatment Allanna gave Kagome. She simply never had the right to speak up about it.

Sango smoothed out the hair on Kagome's head, the princess was so worried about what Sesshomaru thought about her, and why he had left, even though she did not even know about the betrothal, nor would she understand.

There was a light knock on the door, and Sango looked up to see Sesshomaru walk into the room, his silver white hair nearly shining in the moonlight coming in the window. Sango could see the new burdens in the young man's eyes, and it pained her, he had obviously just come from the road, as she could smell the stench of road dirt and battle from where she lay with Kagome.

He walked to the bed and whispered, "Do you mind if I take over watching her tonight?"

Sango scowled and wrinkled her nose, "As soon as you bath the dirt and blood from your person I will happily allow it."

Sesshomaru glared at her but took a tentative sniff of his arm and immediately left the room.

Sango giggled, it was amusing to see the young man get so flustered, and good to see he had returned to see Kagome.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was on his way to the bath when Wolfstar stopped him, "Lord Sesshomaru, why have you returned, I know you have duties waiting for you at your palace, not to mention sneaking in."

Sesshomaru glared at the phoenix, "I simply returned to speak with Kagome, though seeing how she is asleep I will take the guard's place in keeping the her comfortable as she sleeps, then speak with her in the morning."

Wolfstar nodded, "very well, you look like you need a bath and rest anyways. Though you must be on your way as soon as possible in the morning."

The young lord narrowed his eyes at Wolfstar, "I am aware of my duties mediator Sunsoar, now if you will excuse me I am going to bathe before I replace the guard," and with that he turned around and walked towards the bathing chambers.

Wolfstar sighed, it was a shame this responsibility had been dropped on one as young as Sesshomaru, though if he survived he would make a good lord.

Once Sesshomaru bathed, and redressed in clean sleep clothing, he headed back to Kagome's room, where Sango sniffed once and then gently stood up and before Kagome could move more than an inch Sesshomaru was already laying next to the girl.

Sango nodded to the two and headed out of the room.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to himself, finding comfort in the full trust the girl in his arms gave him. It was not long before he fell into a sound sleep.

The next morning Kagome's eyes opened, and to her surprise she found herself in the arms of the one who had saved her, he was still asleep.

She watched him, fiddling with a piece of his hair.

Kagome watched as his eyes opened, he looked different then the a few days ago, however she brushed it off in the way children do.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Kagome, all over this young girl was the promise of beauty and strength, it made him proud she would be his mate one day. He scented Sango waiting outside the door.

He slid his legs over the side of the bed, picking her up in the process, putting her on her feet, "Go see the the guard outside the door to get yourself ready for the day, I will see you at breakfast."

Kagome smiled and walked to the door, then seemed to remember something and turned around and ran back to him and hugged him.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, "what was that for little one?"

She looked at him with a sad look in her eye, "I am sorry you lost your Daddy."

Sesshomaru bit his lip, then pulled her into another hug, obviously Wolfstar had told her in a general sense what had happened. What he had not realized was the emotions he had been holding in, and did not realize until a tears started running down his face, he realized now Kagome would not judge him. Even now she unconditionally loved him, and he swore that even if he turned the rest of the world away, he would always show his true self to this one being who had truly touched his heart.

Kagome scented the tears from him and simply held onto him. She knew what it was like to be lonely, and she swore in the way a child will, that she would always do her best to be there for Sesshomaru, as he had been there for her.

Slowly he pulled away from her, and looked her in the eyes, "Thank you Kagome," she wiped his tears with her sleeves.

She smiled at him simply.

He continued, "Kagome I will always protect you, and if I personally am not able to, I will always make sure someone will be there to protect you."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she smiled and ducked out of his arms and made towards the door, "I'll see you at breakfast," and with that she was out the door and pulling Sango towards the bathing chamber.

Sesshomaru stood up silently, composing himself before he headed out of the room and towards the dining room. He found Wolfstar enjoying a cup of tea.

The phoenix nodded to him, "sleep well?"

Sesshomaru nodded in return and found a seat, and a maid brought him tea.

It was not long before Kagome joined them, with a smile.

As the maids were getting their food Sesshomaru addressed Kagome, "I must leave as soon as this meal is over, I now have a whole kingdom to watch out for."

Kagome nodded, "okay, can I come visit you sometimes," the question was addressed as much to Wolfstar as it was to Sesshomaru.

Wolfstar nodded, "I see no problem in it."

"You may visit me whenever you wish," Sesshomaru replied.

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, I don't know why but as I said earlier it was giving me a lot of trouble. The next chapter is already well on its way and should be posted in the next day or two.


	11. Chapter 11

Lion's Pride

Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is skipping forward about a couple years, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and again I say would I be writing fanfiction for free if I owned Inuyasha?

Kagome crouched in a tree, in her beast form, hiding from her pursuer, she had not quite hit 10 years old yet, but already she commanded a much greater power than she did when she first started living with Wolfstar Sunsoar, she caught a glimpse of silver hair going along the ground and she crouched farther into her tree.

She risked a glance down, and nearly laughed, watching Inuyasha with his nose to the ground and his ears twitching every which way trying to find her, this was their favorite game when one of them visited the other, and it was also training for their natural instincts and abilities.

Right now they were in the forest outside of the village Izayoi and Inuyasha lived in, and Kagome was visiting. The former lady of the west always adored having Kagome visit, since when she was around Inuyasha would behave himself more and actually pay attention to his lessons.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he moved away from her tree and on to another, and knew now this round of the game she had won, so she moved more into a pouncing pose and pounced on the hanyou who had just faced his back to her, sending his face into the ground, then jumped off his back and sat up looking smug.

Inuyasha spat out the dirt and leaves from his mouth, "Not fair Kagome, your abilities are so much better when you are in your beast form!"

Kagome's visage wavered, and then she was standing before him in her humanoid form, "remember what your trainer said, 'because of your hanyou blood you have to work twice as hard as a youkai'.

He glared at her, "I wish I could just be a full blooded youkai."

Kagome giggled and rubbed one of his ears, "You are just fine the way you are Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled, "but if my mom had been youkai she would still be lady of the west right now and we would both be still in the western palace."

Kagome scowled, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't anyone tell you why I live here now instead of at the western palace where my half-brother lives?" Inuyasha asked.

The Lion princess shook her head, "I was just told your mother had decided it was time for a change."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I overheard my last trainer complaining about me being hanyou and that if I was a full blooded youkai I would be a proper heir to the western throne, I told my mom what he said, and that is why I have a new trainer. I asked my mom afterward though why we didn't live in the western palace anymore and she said it was because my half-brother doesn't like humans and hanyous, and had kicked us out."

Kagome sighed, "Your mom would never have said something like that."

Inuyasha glared at he ground, "well not in those words, but it still means the same."

Kagome rubbed his ear again, "maybe I can talk to Sesshomaru about it."

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head, "feh, he would never let us come back even if you asked him, he hates hanyous and humans, and especially hates me and my mom!"

"I can try," Kagome looked at him with sad eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "my mom went a few weeks ago to get an audience with him so she could get some items she had left in storage at the western palace and he wouldn't even see her."

"What items? Maybe I can get them next time I visit," Kagome offered.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I am not sure what my mom was looking for but you can ask her, she was lucky to get out of there alive though. If Wolfstar hadn't been with her I am sure the guards would have killed her on sight."

Kagome scowled, Sesshomaru was never cold to her and if he knew she was coming he would come out and meet her and which ever of her guards were with her at that time. She would definitely have to talk to him the next time she visited. She had seen him show no emotion to his council and many of the nobles at court though she never thought it extended this far.

Suddenly they heard Izayoi call their names, "Inuyasha, Kagome, lunch is ready," the two grinned, jumped up and ran to where Izayoi was, "there you two are, now go wash up before you eat."

"Yes Ma'am," they said in unison before rushing off to the wash room to wash their hands and faces.

When they finished the two went to the dining room, Izayoi was setting the table, "Inuyasha dear, go see if the guards standing outside would like some dinner, the smells of the food must be torturous to them."

Inuyasha nodded, "yes mom," and went outside to do as she asked.

Kagome sat down, "Ms Izayoi, what did you go to the western palace to get?"

Izayoi paused setting the table, "A few family heirlooms of mine I left there including Inuyasha's old ball. I had believed enough time had passed to ask for them, though I was wrong, Lord Sesshomaru refuses to see me, even when Wolfstar accompanies me to the palace."

Kagome looked confused, "Why would Sesshomaru not let you in to get your heirlooms? He is always so nice to me."

Izayoi sat down next to Kagome and put a hand on the young girl's hand, "You are a rare gem Kagome, very few youkai will tolerate the presence of hanyous and humans are good for nothing more than as servants and slaves to most of them. Sesshomaru has always hated me, he blames me and Inuyasha for InuTaishou's death, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this about Sesshomaru."

Kagome scowled, "But it wasn't your fault, he died in battle."

Izayoi patted Kagome's hand then stood up to finish the setting the table, "that is true, however he still blames us, if you truly wish to know why it would be best if you asked Sesshomaru himself."

"I will," Kagome responded, "can you give me a list of the items you wish to retrieve from the western palace, I will do my best to get them for you."

Izayoi smiled, "that would be nice dear, I will put it in your luggage."

Inuyasha returned with the two guards, Sango and Miroku, it was common for them to be the ones who accompanied Kagome in her visits to Izayoi and Inuyasha, and just as common for them to join them for meals. Miroku had a fresh hand print on his face which meant his wandering hand was acting up again.

Everyone sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Meanwhile, at the Southern palace, Kikyou is sitting in the garden, enjoying the silence. Her mother is in labor right now, and Kikyou's thoughts drift to Kagome. The last time her wild sister had visited had been before their mother had become pregnant, and as much as Kagome had annoyed her, she missed her sister.

Kagome was due to be visiting in the next week and it would be interesting.

Kikyou was hoping for at least a little brother, so she didn't have to share the spotlight as being the oldest daughter.

A nobleman's daughter, a fellow lion a few years older than Kikyou, named Clara, came out into the garden, and bowed respectfully to Kikyou, "Princess Kikyou, you are summoned to the nursery chamber."

Kikyou nodded to the girl, "thank you Clara," and stood up and started walking towards the nursery chambers. She heard the wailing of infants first, two at least from what she guessed.

When she stepped into the room she saw her father with one small bundle in his arms and her mother with another. There also seemed to be whimpering coming from a nearby crib.

Allanna smiled at her eldest daughter, "Kikyou, you have two new brothers and a new sister."

Kikyou looked at the cubs, they were cute she had to admit that.

Both of the boys had white skin with golden hair, the little girl's coloring reminded Kikyou of Kagome, though she did not say it out loud.

Though her mother had never punished her like she had Kagome, ever since Kagome was taken away by the phoenix, even mentioning Kagome's name when she wasn't around was a cause for her mother to be cross with her.

"What are their names," Kikyou asked.

Saya smiled, "The oldest boy is Auros, the younger boy is Shun, and the little girl is Yuuki."

Kikyou looked at little Yuuki in her crib, and wondered what Kagome would think of her new siblings.

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha were sparring in the dojo of the village being watched over by Sango, when Miroku came in, "Kagome, could you come here a minute."

The two children turned to Miroku and Kagome responded as she walked over to Miroku, "what is it Miroku?"

"Wolfstar just sent a runner to the village with a note that you need to be packed and ready by this evening," Miroku responded.

Kagome sighed, "but why, I still have three more days here before I go back to the manor."

Miroku ruffled her hair, "I am sure Wolfstar will tell you when he gets here."

"Very well, come on 'Yasha race you back to your house," she responded before taking off out of the dojo.

Inuyasha yelped, "HEY!" Before he took off after her.

The guards chuckled until Miroku decided to feel up Sango's buttocks which earned him another smack on the face, before they went after Inuyasha and Kagome.

That evening, Kagome was procrastinating getting packed and was only about halfway finished when Wolfstar arrived at Izayoi's house.

Wolfstar scowled at her as she rushed to finish packing, "Young lady, I sent word ahead of me so you would be ready when I arrived!"

Kagome pouted, "But I still have three days here!"

Wolfstar glared at her, "You have been summoned to the Southern palace. Your mother has given birth to three new siblings for you."

"Really," her eyes got wide and she hurriedly finished packing, "when do we head there?"

Wolfstar rolled his eyes, "as soon as you are ready to go, we are traveling the fastest way possible."

"So I ride on your back," she asked excitedly, she didn't get to do it often and she loved the exhilaration of flying.

Wolfstar nodded, "are you ready?"

She nodded, "I am now just let me say goodbye to Ms Izayoi and Inuyasha."

"They are waiting in front of the house now," he responded.

Kagome grabbed her bag and handed it to Sango who would be going with them and took Wolfstar's hand, following him out of the house.

The goodbye's were quick and affectionate, and soon Wolfstar transformed into his full form. Both Sango and Kagome both wore charms made of one feather of his so they would not be burned while in flight.

Sango and Kagome jumped to his back and waved to Izayoi and Inuyasha as they took off into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Lion's Pride

Chapter 12

A/N: Originally this was supposed to be part of the last chapter but it seemed to fit better as its own chapter. So here it is. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru patrolled his lands as had become his habit, in the years since he had become the new Lord of the western lands he had grown into the title, and many suspected was nearing his full height. He surprised many in being able to stand up to youkai, much older than him.

No one saw any emotions from him any more, with one exception, Kagome. She was the only one he let into his heart, she was the only one worth of the honor.

Sesshomaru scented the air and scented a small battlefield not far ahead of him, it seemed the tribes of kappa youkai were at it again. No matter, he thought, the battlefield was in his way and if any of the kappa youkai got in his way he would slaughter them for doing so.

When he stepped on the battlefield he barely noticed the kappa until one of the sides decided to attack him. He glanced at them, then lit his two first fingers igniting his light whip, and as they attacked he easily slaughtered them, leaving the remaining side to stare in amazement.

He flicked a drop of blood from his fingers and continued on his way.

What he did not notice at first as he walked away was that he was being followed, when he did he glanced behind him to find the leader of the remaining kappa tribe. He ignored the little urchin, and continued his patrol.

Days passed on his patrol and still the kappa followed him so he allowed the little cretin to catch up to him.

As soon as the kappa caught up to Sesshomaru, the little imp threw himself to the ground at his feet, "My Lord please allow me to serve you."

Sesshomaru simply responded with a, 'hn," and continued on his way though he adjusted his route to go to where a weapon which would be useful for the imp lay.

The kappa still followed him though closer now, and watched as Sesshomaru neared a waterfall and put his hand into the rushing water, pulling out a staff which seemed to have two heads at the top of it.

The kappa was surprised when Sesshomaru tossed it at him, though he caught it deftly.

"If you can wield the staff of two heads, this Sesshomaru will allow you to follow him," Sesshomaru stated.

The kappa nodded his head rapidly and faced one of the heads towards a patch of trees and caused fire to release from the mouth of the staff of two heads.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, "very well, what is your name kappa?"

The kappa bowed to Sesshomaru, "My name is Jaken, my lord."

"Hn," was all was heard from Sesshomaru before he turned to go back to his patrol, Jaken following him obediently.

Meanwhile, Wolfstar was landing outside Southern palace with Kagome and Sango.

As the princess and guard jumped from Wolfstar's back, Lord Saya himself accompanied by many guards came out to greet them.

Kagome rushed to her father's arms.

Saya picked her up and whirled her around in his arms, "It is wonderful to see you Kagome, you have grown so much!"

Kagome giggled, "It hasn't been that long Daddy!"

Saya grinned at her as he set her down, and motioned to Wolfstar who had returned to his humanoid form, and Sango to follow before he took Kagome's hand, "Would you like to meet your new siblings Kagome?"

Kagome grinned, "Yes can I Daddy?"

Wolfstar watched the two quietly, when at the southern palace he never had Kagome out of his sights, except when she slept and then Sango was with her, between the incidents which had brought Kagome to him in the first place and some near incidents between Kagome and her mother which seemed to happen each time they came to visit the Southern palace.

The phoenix was glad the relationship between father and daughter flourished during Kagome's visits, as well as Kagome's relationship with her older sister. Though Lord Saya had sent the sommons for Kagome to meet her siblings, Wolfstar did not even know if Allanna would allow Kagome to even see her siblings.

Saya led Kagome, Wolfstar and Sango towards the family wing and the nursery.

They made it to the door when the door was slammed open, Allanna quickly passed through the doorway and closed it behind her, her eyes cold and hateful, as she looked at Kagome, who under her gaze let go of her father's hand and ran to Wolfstar and hid behind his wings.

When Kagome was out of her view the lady of south fixed her gaze on her mate, "I told you not to send for her, I don't want the inu's bitch anywhere near my children!"

Saya dropped his eyes, "I thought she deserved to see her siblings, and I wished to see her."

Wolfstar watched this was the first he had seen of who truly was dominant in the southern lands, they had always made the appearance of Lord Saya being dominant. Maternal protectiveness of her newborns had combined with the hate Allanna felt for Kagome, for humiliating her, or at least that is what it seemed.

"Fine she may visit however she is not allowed to see the cubs," Allanna hissed out before she turned her back and headed back into the nursery.

Behind Wolfstar's back Kagome sobbed quietly, it seemed her mother hated her more and more each time she visited. Her small body shook with the sobs as she stood behind Wolfstar.

Kagome did not notice Wolfstar turn around and kneel in front of her, and definitely did not notice her father go into the nursery to again beg his mate to let Kagome see the cubs.

Sango stood next to Wolfstar with a fist clenched around her katana, a growl nearly at her lips.

Wolfstar gathered Kagome in his arms, if he had known it was going to be this bad he would not have brought her, and simply ignored the summons, "Sango let us take Kagome to my quarters with the Southern palace, where we usually stay."

Sango nodded and followed Wolfstar as he led the way.

Once in the room he sat on the bed with Kagome in his lap, he hated he could do little about the verbal abuse directed at Kagome. She curled into his chest and cried.

Wolfstar knew he was already way to attached to her and knew he nearly thought of her as a daughter he would unlikely have.

Sango watched the two for a few second before she stepped out and stood guard outside the room.

Eventually Kagome cried herself out and passed out, Wolfstar slid her off his chest and onto the bed, then covered her with a blanket.

After making sure she was sound asleep, he left the room, telling Sango, "Keep her company if she wakes though make sure you keep guard."

Sango who was still very angry nodded, Wolfstar walked away and back towards the nursery.

He did not make it there, before he ran into Saya, "Lord Saya why did you call Kagome here when you knew your mate would not allow her to see them."

Saya sighed and shrugged, "I believe she would change her mind when she saw Kagome."

This had been his excuse every time he had sent a summons which was not scheduled ahead of time and Wolfstar was frankly sick of it, "This is unacceptable, from now on if you and Kikyou wish to see her, you must come to my manor, she will not come back here."

Saya nodded, "I understand, when will you all be leaving?"

"We will leave tomorrow, if Kikyou wishes to see her sister have her come to my rooms," Wolfstar replied.

Saya nodded in response and walked away.

Meanwhile Kagome was waking up and Sango came into the room, "Hey Kagome do you feel better?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sango what did my mom mean when she called me the inu's bitch?"

Sango sighed, she really did not want to have to explain that to the little girl who looked up at her with such sad eyes and hurt eyes, eyes she knew, knew more emotional pain than Sango could imagine, "Your mother was referring to your betrothal to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome pursed her lips and thought for a second, "what does that mean?"

Sango smiled and sat on the bed next to Kagome, "it means when you are old enough, you are to be Sesshomaru's mate."

Kagome still looked confused though she remained silent as she mulled it over in her mind, "I like Sesshomaru and all but I don't get to choose who I mate?"

Sango shook her head, "Sadly no, your betrothal was part of the treaty between south and west, part of the reason they are not at war and will not go to war."

"I see," Kagome responded, "I guess that's okay then," though her eyes still held sadness.

Just then Wolfstar walked into the room, and smiled at the girls, "good to see you awake again Kagome, your sister will be coming to visit you here in a while."

Kagome nodded, "I would like that, when are we leaving, I would like to go home."

Wolfstar patted Kagome's hand, "we will leave in the morning if that is what you want."

Kagome nodded her head rapidly, "Would it be okay to leave after my sister visits?"

"Do you want to leave Kagome," Wolfstar asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to come back," she stated seriously.

Wolfstar smirked at her, "don't worry great minds think alike, I already talked to your dad about him and your sister visiting the manor when he wishes to see you," causing her to smile.

Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door, Sango stood up and opened it to find Kikyou standing in the doorway, the guard moved out of the way to let the princess in.

As soon as Kagome scented her sister in the room she jumped from the bed and went and hugged her sister tight, "I missed you Kikyou!"

Kikyou hugged her back though not as excitedly, "I am glad you came to visit, I am sorry you were not able to see the cubs. They are very adorable, there are two boys and a little girl who looks just like you," she whispered, "though I would never tell mom that."

Kagome giggled back.

"Are you going to leave tonight," Kikyou asked.

Kagome looked to Wolfstar who simply said, "If you want to leave tonight we will leave tonight otherwise we will leave in the morning."

Kagome nodded, "we are going to leave tonight, since I am not welcome in the southern palace any more."

Kikyou hugged her sister, "I wish I could make that better Kagome."

"I know Kikyou, I know, and I hope you and Dad visit soon, cause studying by myself is boring," she sighed around a laugh, causing Kikyou to laugh with her.

Wolfstar put a hand on Kagome shoulder, "if we are leaving tonight we need to leave soon Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and Kikyou hugged her sister again, "I will see you later Kagome, I can't wait to visit."

With that Kikyou rushed out of the room.

Wolfstar smiled down at Kagome and took her hand in his own before opening the door and letting Sango walk out first with Kagome's luggage, they quickly went to the palace courtyard where Wolfstar transformed to his full form and the girls jumped on his back.

The phoenix took off quickly and headed straight back to his manor, to home.


	13. Chapter 13

Lion's Pride

Chapter 13

A/N: wow already to chapter 13, I am so glad you all love this story! Also, a note on some of my other stories. Kagome, an Inuyoukai? Is being completely rewritten, and as soon as I finish rewriting it I will be deleting it from fanfiction and reposting it and it will have a new name as well. I will be doing the same thing with Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai, though it doesn't need a full rewriting just some editing.

This chapter just goes to Sesshomaru's point of view at the start and takes up basically right after the last chapter. There will be one more chapter with Kagome as a kid, and I am attempting to lengthen the chapters so it takes a bit longer to write so sorry for the delay. It is as long as I could make it. Added some twists into it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru headed for his palace, he was excited though he would not let anyone know, Kagome was due to visit in a few days and he was making all haste to return before she arrived. He barely noticed the little kappa doing his best to keep up with him. Sesshomaru had missed the little lion who was his betrothed, he did not have to hide his emotions around her, he could be himself.

Once they reached the palace he called for one of the servants, a young man with red hair bowed to Sesshomaru, "my lord what is your wish?"

"The Princess Kagome is to be visiting in a few days, make the usual preparations." The servant bowed to Sesshomaru before departing to do as ordered, which included getting the chamber which was next to Sesshomaru's and reserved for his betrothed and eventually his mate ready for her arrival.

Sesshomaru headed towards his study, with the imp still following him, "Jaken, get out of my sight and make yourself useful somewhere else."

Jaken bowed to Sesshomaru and quickly left his lord's side. Sesshomaru simply went to his desk, sat down and started going through some reports which had come in while he was patrolling. One in particular caught his eye, it dealt with the eastern family, the war between the east and north was escalating, as he looked at the report he wondered if staying neutral in this conflict was the best option. Wolfstar had attempted to mediate a truce weeks ago but neither one would have it. And it was looking like North was going to win.

Sesshomaru did not want to help east and lose the hard won truce between west and north, nor did he want to lose the truce he had with eastern wolves. Neither one had messed with him since North had failed to conquer west and lost their previous lord. The Lady Zerhai was a capable leader, until her son was old enough to rule and preferred to stay out of the other cardinal lord's business. It had been the eastern wolves who wished to expand their territory and who had insisted on the war and though they were the ones who started it, the war seemed to be turning in north's favor. The wolves were always doing foolish actions such as this.

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew South was supplying east with supplies, and if the southern lions were drawn into the conflict farther, West would be as well, though he did not wish to side with the east. Lady Zerhai could have easily overtaken his lands when he first became Lord of west but she had withdrawn her forces and they had drawn up a truce between them with the help of Wolfstar. For that he respected her.

He set the report aside and picked up another, this one an announcement of the birth of three new cubs into the Southern clan. Sesshomaru sighed, wondering if Kagome even knew about them. The announcement also invited him to a showing of the cubs. The showing was in about a week and he considered it, thinking he might take Kagome with him to see her siblings, though he would have to think farther, Kagome's relationship with her mother was strained at best, disastrous at its worst.

The next report was one from Wolfstar, apparently north was quietly looking for more than a truce from him and they wished to meet at the phoenix's manor in two weeks time. Sesshomaru calculated in his head when this would be and decided that since it was right after Kagome visited him, he would simply return to the manor with her and wait for Lady Zerhai and see exactly what she wanted. With that he made a note on the report and set it aside before going into the pile of petitions.

Sesshomaru glared at a petition in front of him. It was another request from Izayoi, he growled under his breath, that human wench deserved none of his time, nor did his lowly half-brother. Quickly, he shredded the petition from her and picked up the next petition. He spent the rest of the afternoon going through various report and complaints, and by the time he finished a headache was forming behind his eyes, and it was time for dinner. He needed someone to be able to take care of this mundane task and only bring the important ones to him, Jaken might be the perfect yokai for the job.

Sesshomaru stood up to go to dinner, a few days before Kagome would arrive he always stuck around the palace. Catching up on paperwork, and relaxing, to make sure he did not show her the stress he was under.

A few days later, Sesshomaru was standing outside his palace gates waiting for his betrothed to arrive. The watch had already spotted her and her guard heading his way, when he saw them clear the forest, he saw Kagome's face beak into a warm smile, shift to her beast form and take off at a run towards him. He noticed she had grown much since the last time he had seen her, it would not be many years before he would be able to claim her as his mate. The thought of this made him smile.

He shifted to his beast form before she pounced on him. He allowed her to playfully pin him, though gave some of his guards a heart attack, since they hardly saw their Lord crack a smile much less be playful.

Sesshomaru stood up and shifted and she did as well, "It is good to see you Kagome, let us go inside." Kagome grinned, "Okay Sesshomaru," and took his hand as they walked back into the palace, with Sango and Miroku taking up the rear with her luggage.

Sesshomaru led her to her room, sitting on the bed for her was a large white stuffed dog, hand stitched to have Sesshomaru's markings, when she saw it she squealed in delight, jumped on the bed and hugged it to her chest, "thank you Sesshomaru."

He smiled, "it is no problem Kagome, it is a joy to me to see you smile." She hugged the dog to her chest and he watched as her mood changed and a serious look came to her face, "Sesshomaru why don't you like humans and hanyous?" This was the last question he expected to come from her, though he shouldn't be surprised, considering the phoenix was raising her, and his personal views were a bit on the liberal side concerning humans and hanyous.

Sesshomaru sat next to her on the bed, and attempted to explain to her his reasoning to her, "Humans are weak and they spread like a plague, tainting anything they touch, they believe all yokai are monsters, who want to abduct their children, steal their crops, or hurt their women. Humans believe yokai need to be destroyed as well, and those humans which do not have problem with yokai simply want to mate with them to extend their life span, or worship them as gods."

A scowl appeared on Kagome's face, "so why do you hate Inuyasha and Izayoi-sama? They do not wish harm to yokai," Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He knew she had gone and visited his half-brother and the whore,, and did so often, but he did not wish their names spoken in his presence. If she was any of his servants or soldiers she would be dead right now. She glared at him expecting and waiting for an answer with a bit of hope in her eyes, hope that what she had heard was wrong, that Inuyasha had been wrong about why Sesshomaru hated Izayoi and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, "Do not speak their names in this palace, they are not a part of this Sesshomaru's pack, they are dishonor on the Western lands, they only live because I do not harm women or children, whether they be human, yokai or hanyou."

His angry growl did not scare her if anything her gaze became colder and more angry, "It wasn't their fault your dad died and you kicked them out of their home and won't even let her get family heirlooms which do not even belong to you!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "How would you know you were not there, I was, if he had not mated that whore of a human, he would still be Lord of the West, and I would not have to bear this responsibility yet."

Kagome bit her lip, as she held his gaze she felt tears trying to surface but she did her best to keep them down, never had Sesshomaru spoken to her like this. He took a deep breath and stood up, "Do not mention them in presence again Kagome," his tone was cold, his attitude unwavering, he turn from her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed tears fell from her eyes, Sango who had been watching quickly came and held her, the young princess crying into her guard's chest, "shhh little one it will be okay." This only made her cry harder.

When Sesshomaru scented tears as he was storming away from her room it took every ounce of strength to keep going and not turn around and hold her and apologize for his harsh words. Never had he been the reason she cried before, and though she pushed him, his heart broke and beast told him, she did not deserve the treatment he had just given her.

Miroku watched Sango comfort Kagome and sighed, he had been told what had happened at the southern palace, and now this, Kagome did not need this, she had needed her best friend, who also happened to be her betrothed, not the cold hearted lord of the west.

Kagome cried for a while longer, before it calmed down to sniffles. She sat up and smiled weakly at Sango, "thank you Sango, I will be okay now." She then took a few deep breaths and started a mediation exercise Sango had taught her. Sango watched Kagome fully calm herself and sighed, she had a feeling the problem between Kagome and Sesshomaru would crop up again, it was only a matter of time.

Once Kagome believed herself calm enough she stood up, "I am going to go search for Sesshomaru, I need to apologize." With that she left the room. They did not follow her since in the Western palace was one place she was fully safe.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's scent but before she found him she ran into what seemed to be a member of one of the kappa tribes, knocking him over. He immediately started yelling at her, "Stupid child, how dare you knock me over, I am very important to Sesshomaru-Sama. I should beat you senseless for the bodily harm inflicted by you." Kagome nearly doubled over laughing, "Do you know who I am kappa?" He glared at her and waved the staff he had in his hands at her, "you are an insolent child who was not looking where you were going." Kagome giggled, "I am princess Kagome, what is your name little kappa?" The kappa went bug eyed, and stammered, "I-I-I am Jaken, I am sorry for the insult my lady, please forgive this servant of your betrothed."

Kagome smiled, "its okay Jaken, you are forgiven, I must find Sesshomaru though so I will see you later," with that she waved at Jaken as she continued to follow Sesshomaru's scent.

She ended up in front of his office door, she pulled out the scroll Izayoi had given her, even if she could not change how Sesshomaru thought about Inuyasha and Izayoi she could at least do this for Izayoi, she knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door and vaguely scented Kagome on the other side of it. It surprised him that she would already be seeking him out after the way he treated her, "Come in." The door opened and Kagome walked in holding a scroll in her hands, "Sesshomaru, I am sorry I brought up them up but I don't like your opinion of them." He quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk as she continued, "I will make a deal with you Sesshomaru, if you will grant one request I make on their behalf, I will not bring them up again until I am an adult." He sighed, "what is the request before I agree to this." Kagome handed him the scroll in her hand, Sesshomaru quickly skimmed the list written in Izayoi's handwriting, it was a list of items he knew were in one of the vaults, which Izayoi had left because there had not been time to pack them.

It was a simple enough request though this was the only method the human would be able to get these items returned, "This is agreeable, how do you wish them returned to them?" Kagome smiled, a sight that eased Sesshomaru's heart greatly, "I will take them with me so you do not have to be bothered in sending someone to their home," she responded. "Very well then I will have the items brought up and placed with your bags in your room."

Kagome walked around his desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

The rest of that day Kagome spent with Sesshomaru in his study, attempting to understand some of the politics and duties Sesshomaru had to do. Sesshomaru had dinner brought to them, and once they finished eating Kagome excused herself and went to her room to sleep.

Sesshomaru went back to his study, where he finished a few items of paperwork, before he headed to bed himself he went into Kagome's room via the adjourning door between rooms and smiled, she was sound asleep with the stuffed dog he had gotten for her wrapped in her arms.

The next day Kagome's usual schedule kicked in, a schedule Wolfstar had insisted she go by, and if she didn't she was punished by not receiving her privilege to go out into the villages near the manor and would lose her weekly allowance during that time as well.

Here is how her schedule went, she would wake up have breakfast, then go to the dojo for training with Sango or even Sesshomaru if she was at the west, for about an hour, then she would have lessons with Miroku, in grammar, mathematics, or reading. If lessons finished early she would be able to have free time before and after lunch. Once free time was over she would have lessons with some of the servants, in learning basic skills such as cleaning and washing. In other words she helped out the staff where ever she was located. After that she had an hour or so free time before she had an etiquette lesson every other day. Then it was time for dinner.

Sesshomaru enjoyed sparing with her and helping her train and would also take part in her lessons. It amazed him how she would absorb the knowledge and training. It also amazed him that even her free time was training, he tried to spend time with her as much as possible during her free time and he found himself playing 'hide and seek' though it was more of a hunting game. Trying to find where the other hid, and following their scent, quite amusing since she got him, Sango, Miroku and a few other guards playing. She was a master at hiding already, and since her coat in beast form blended into the trees, and she knew tricks to make her scent harder to track.

The time she spent at the palace of the west passed by quickly, and soon it was time for her to go. She was packing her baggage, including the items from the vault which belonged to Izayoi and Inuyasha. When there was a knock at the door. She scented the air quickly, and knowing it was Sesshomaru now, she said, "Come in Sesshy." He opened the door with a smirk "I shall be travelling with you back to the phoenix's manor, I have business there in less than a week and I shall take the opportunity to spend more time with you." Kagome stopped what she was doing and smiled happily at him, before pouncing on him for a hug, "That will be fun, its been so long since you were able to visit." He nodded, "yes it has been, so I must make sure my luggage is packed, and I will see you in front of the palace." She grinned and let him go, smiling as he walked out of the room.

True to his word when Kagome, Sango and Miroku exited the palace gates there was Sesshomaru, with Jaken at his heals and half a dozen guards waiting for them. She giggled when he looked put upon by the guards who seemed insistent on going with him to the phoenix's manor. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was always sneaking off to do patrols without any guards for backup. So now that he had let them know he was leaving they demanded to be there to protect him. Kagome came up beside him and took his hand, "Shall we go?" He nodded, "yes we shall," he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "and maybe we can out run the guards at some point too." She giggled with a nod.

Sesshomaru nodded to one of the guards and the group started to move, it started off slow but quickly it became a brisk pace, for now it was enjoyable for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Though quickly they became bored, he winked at her, she nodded to him and they took off in a flurry. Sango and Miroku did not worry, they had been expecting it, they also knew they had nothing to worry about, Kagome could take care of herself as she was already more powerful than most lesser yokai, and if there was something that she couldn't handle then Sesshomaru would. The other guards started to panic, so Sango patted the nearest one to her, a blonde inu, "don't worry they will simply make it there before us, and they can take care of any dangers they come across."

The guard slumped his shoulders but agreed and he went around to the rest of the guards and they calmed down, but the pace was sped up so they would not be too far behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru enjoyed the wind as they raced each other to the manor. Sesshomaru found that she could nearly match his speed even as young as she was, at least in her humanoid form. When she shifted to her beast form, she easily out ran him, and when he arrived at the manor she was sitting on one of the wall waiting for him, "Took you long enough fluffy." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Please refrain from calling this Seshomaru demeaning names." Kagome rolled her eyes and jumped off the wall, "whatever you say fluffy," when he made a playful grab at her she dodged out and ran into the manor, running straight into Wolfstar, knocking him over with her on his chest, she blushed, "Sorry Wolfstar." Wolfstar smiled and stood up helping her up in the process when he saw Sesshomaru, "it is good to see you again Sesshomaru-Sama. I am glad you have come to meet with Lady Zerhai. Though I am not certain what she wants."

Sesshomaru nodded, "this Sesshomaru understands, and will be here until she arrives and the duration of the conference she has called." Wolfstar smiled, "I am glad you and Zerhai are the least greedy for territory, makes my job somewhat easier. Your father made a lot of compromises with south, but I believe you are the one who truly lucked out." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Wolfstar, before he lifted an eyebrow, "Indeed."

The phoenix turned back to Kagome, "Since you are back little one go see your instructors and show them how much you have improved and be tested on the things they told you to study." She sighed, "Yes sir," then hugged Sesshomaru before running off to do as her guardian had told her. As she went inside the guards arrived. Wolfstar quirked an eyebrow at them, "I see you all were left in the dust."

Life went on in the manor, as per the scheduling of the house. Sesshomaru found himself as Kagome's sparring partner, her playmate and her tutor. Her tutors taking advantage that he was there and letting her bond further with him.

Three days after their arrival, Lady Zerhai arrived with her entourage, which included her daughter the heir of north named Keiko, who looked like a miniature of her mother, with her pale skin and black hair, who was about the age Kagome had been when she had come to live at the manor with Wolfstar, and 7 guards. Wolfstar greeted her at the gate, seeing them into the guest quarters. Kagome watches the dragon come in from her perch in a tree. Seeing another child perks her interest and she wonders if she wants to play.

Once it seems as if the dragons are settled into their rooms Kagome goes to seek out the little girl she saw, she finds her sitting in one of the gardens. Kagome approaches her making sure not to be too quiet so she doesn't startle the girl, when the girl turns her way she speaks up, "Hi, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" The girl smiles slightly, "I'm Keiko." Kagome sits next to her, "would you like to play?" Keiko looked at Kagome wearily, "my mom told me to stay out of trouble, and stay out of the way." Kagome grinned, "Don't worry I can make sure you don't get in trouble and we can avoid the adults if you want."

With this Keiko's eyes lit up, "What do you want to play?" Kagome pursed her lips thoughtfully, "how about hide and seek?" Keiko nodded, "can I hide first?" Kagome nodded, "I will count to 10 and then come and find you." So for the next few days Kagome was given a break from her studies to keep the heir of north busy.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was in conference with Lady Zerhai and Wolfstar. Zerhai had just handed a troubling report she had received a few weeks back on South. According to the report, South was about to be allying with East, and there were hints that they would be breaking the alliance with West. In doing so Kagome would be sent back to Southern palace and betrothed to the heir of east.

This troubled Sesshomaru greatly if it was true. Though he knew who in South was behind it, the Lady of south. She believed Kagome had disgraced her family by telling on her mother. Now it looked like the lady of south was out for revenge. "How did you find this out Lady Zerhai?" She sighed, "I have had my spies all over east, it is how I have been staying a few steps ahead of East, though if South joins in I am not sure I will be able to hold them off." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "What are you suggesting?" She shrugged, "It would depend on you, I would like to form an alliance, a quiet one. Nothing out in the open for now, that I would say would depend on what South does. Supplies would be helpful but too noticeable. What I really want you to do is pull South out of the confrontation. I know they are not ready to drop the alliance with you and if you threaten they will stop." Sesshomaru nodded, "This Sesshomaru finds this acceptable."

Zerhai smiled, "There is one more thing, there are rumors and report of another force forming within the eastern lands, which is not allied with the eastern lands. The rumors speak of a shape shifter who loves to cause chaos. There has not been much to it so far but more might come of it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well, as soon as possible this Sesshomaru will head to South with a detachment of the western army and demand they stop supplying troops to east. If necessary force will be used, the western army is larger than the southern army."

Zerhai nodded and stood up, bowing to Sesshomaru as they did the same, "This has been a very fruitful meeting, Wolfstar would you draw up the papers so tomorrow we can start going over the formalities of the alliace."

Wolfstar nodded, "As you wish."

Over the next few days, the adults poured themselves over the paperwork required for the alliance and made sure everything was in order while Kagome and Keiko enjoyed the free time away from their studies, and the worries of the adults.

A/N: ok I cannot drag this chapter out any further, I hope you like all 4000 words plus of it! I love the reviews, and please keep them coming.


	14. Chapter 14

Lion's Pride

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stood in the throne room of south with 4 guards flanking him in front of the throne of South with a furious Lady Allanna sitting in it. "Why have you put a blockade on my border with East?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow delicately, "I will not have you interfere in the war between north and east, it is not our business. If you insist on interfering in their war, this Sesshomaru will dissolve the alliance between west and south."

Lady Allanna visibly paled, she was not ready to dissolve the alliance with west, she growled. Sesshomaru continued, "furthermore the blockade will stay until the war between north and east is resolved, once the war is finished, this Sesshomaru will order the western army back to western lands."

She narrowed her eyes at him again, "Though it is against my better judgment, we will stop the trade with east to keep the treaty with West stable." Sesshomaru nodded, "that is acceptable," then turned and left his guards following him silently leaving a very angry lioness on the throne.

Allanna clenched her fists, stood up and stormed out of the throne room as soon as Sesshomaru and his guards were gone, all guards stayed out of her way with her eyes bleeding red, yokai, both nobles and servants tended to get hurt when they got in the way of the Lady when she was this angry, not even her mate was immune to this. The only ones she did not take her anger out on were Kikyo and the small cubs.

Quite suddenly a black wolf stepped out of the shadows his features covered by a black cape, she growled at him and he tisked at her, "Wouldn't do to attack the messenger of your potential ally now would it?" She narrowed her eyes, "there has been a setback, Sesshomaru suspects something. He refuses to take down the blockade until your war with north is settled." The wolf laughed lightly, "Or maybe he is biding his time until his own alliance with north is settled."

Allanna narrowed her eyes, "what are you saying?" He shrugged, "I am simply saying that both the lady of north and Sesshomaru were both seen at the phoenix's manor in the last month at the same time, and it is said the lady of north brought her daughter with her. Perhaps he is only biding his time, since the Lady of the North keeps her daughter with her everywhere she goes, she trusts no one but herself and her most trusted advisers. Perhaps as soon as he mates your daughter he will break the treaty as soon as he binds her to him since you and your daughter are estranged." It was no secret among the nobles what had happened in Kagome's childhood between south and west, and the wolf watched as Allanna's eyes started to be tinged in red, anger clouding her judgment.

"What is it your lord suggests," she asked. He smirked under the hood of his cloak, "Since you have no love for your daughter, I suggest she be taken out of the picture, and the phoenix seen as incompetent in protecting her. I don't recommend outright killing her, however simply have her kidnapped and a spell wrapped around her mind so she doesn't know who she is, she can even be placed within the lady of north's palace as a servant, I hear there is a family of exiled lions living as servants in the northern lands, and I am sure that if you offered to take them back into the southern lands after they have done as you have said, they would be more than willing to help you in this."

Allanna smirked, "this idea has merit, though I fear she is too well protected at the phoenix's manor, never is she without one or two visible guards, at least, I am sure there are at least one or two hidden guards around her. I have had spies keeping an eye on that manor ever since she disgraced this family. If we plan to put this plan in motion we will have to be patient. Even if it means east must form a truce with north. West is a bigger problem, west is stronger, Lady Zerhai prefers her lands and people to keep to themselves."

The wolf nodded, "I will be in contact then, my lady, I will return with news from my Lord." With that he vanished in a swirl of miasma. Once he was gone Allanna was visibly calmer, now that there was a plan in the workings.

Meanwhile in the eastern palace, the black wolf who had disappeared from South reappeared in his own room smirking to himself as he left the room in search of the Lord of the East.

The Lord of East, Lord Hideki of the Wolves, was in his study, a map laid out in front of him when he saw the black wolf enter, his attention centered on his greatest spy, "Naraku, what news do you have for me?"

With a smirk playing on his lips, Naraku reported to his lord, "She took to the plan I proposed quite well, as you suspected it would be a matter of patience before it could be put into action then, until then we must make temporary peace with the dragons. Hideki nodded, "this is good, at this rate we will control the east and west, with south at our backs before we take over north."

Naraku bowed to his lord and took his leave. As he passed a female human servant with plain brown hair, on her way to the kitchens he grabbed her by the hair with a nasty smirk and she shook with fear, "you will be my entertainment tonight wench." With that he drug her off to his room her arm, with her crying in fear, no human who 'entertained' the lord's advisor, Naraku, ever came out alive, and if by some chance they did they would be too scarred physically and emotionally to ever function again.


	15. Chapter 15

Lion's Pride

Chapter 15

I know this chapter was a long time in coming, I have had a major case of writers block and none of my stories got worked on except for the occasional going in and doing some minor editing. I hope you like the chapters!

It has been a bit more than 3 years since the last chapter.

–

Kagome rolled in her sleep, one hand clutching a ragged white stuffed dog. Her dreams were red as she felt as if a large red beast hunted her, and she was unable to protect from it. When it finally pounced on her she woke startled, she scented her own blood. She put her hand between her legs and her fingers came back covered in blood.

She groaned, she had been hoping her moon flow would not start early in her life, that it would wait till she was a couple years older. Sango had been tutoring her in it. She knew her beast was waking up.

In the last few years she had lived with Wolfstar her views towards many topics became very liberal. Kagome liked Sesshomaru even loved him, but she did not want him to mate her because they were supposed to because of a stupid treaty with her good for nothing mother. She wanted him to mate her because he loved her.

Kagome quickly got up, cleaned herself and her sheets up. It was still early and Wolfstar was not even at the manor right now. Once cleaned up she went to the kitchen and quietly gathered some basic supplies. Then back to her room and packed her pouch of money she had saved up, then some clothing.

Then she wrote a note to leave for her guardian and her betrothed.

_Wolfstar and Sesshomaru, _

_ I refuse to go through with this mating. I have my own reasons. Once you have figured them out come after me. While I am gone Sesshomaru, I request you take up training your younger brother. I know you hate him but he needs all the help he can get and I will not be able to help him any longer._

_ With all my Love,_

_ Kagome_

She placed the note on her bed then opened her window with her pack on her back and jumped out into the early morning and took off running into the forest towards Izayoi and Inuyasha's home. She did not notice the dark figure who followed her into the forest.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was on his way to the pheonix's manor. Before he had left his beast had been restless, thinking of nothing else but Kagome, and when Sesshomaru found he could not focus on anything else he saddled Ah-Un and took off to see her.

Hours later he arrived and found the household in chaos, he grabbed the nearest servant, "What is going on?"

The servant bowed, "The princess has run away and Wolfstar is currently away on a mission. Sango and Miroku cannot locate her."

Sesshomaru released the servant and ran to her room, and found his beast roaring to be released at the scent within the room. The scent of Kagome's blood, specifically moon blood. He looked around the room for any clue, almost immediately he saw the note.

When he read it he was stunned, and his beast took control and went and scented the bed and though she had changed them, the scent still remained. Immediately he jumped out the window to join in the search for her.

Unbeknownst to him, someone had already found Kagome and caught her, though it was not a member of the staff. The dark wolf watched with red eyes as she struggled against the chains that held her as well as the gag. He smirked as he held up a potion, and murmured a few words she could not hear over them before he removed her gag abruptly and grabbed her roughly by the jaw forcing her to open her mouth and pinched her nose to make sure she swallowed.

Kagome glared at him for a minute before she passed out into a deep sleep. The dark wolf motioned to another figure who removed all the bindings, then picked her up and put her in a carriage and was gone shortly afterward.

Meanwhile around the manor, there had been no luck to finding Kagome nor any sign of her, Sango had an inkling of what the girl wanted before she mated Sesshomaru, but it would include him hunting her out and he did not have the time to do that, and the treaty that bound them together would have to be gone.

When she noticed Sesshomaru come back in the front, he was ragged, and worried, Sango came to him, "Lord Sesshomaru, I have an idea of why she might have run off."

He nodded and she continued, "She does not wish to be mated to you because of a treaty, she wishes you to mate her for her, to love her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "that is unacceptable, she is a princess, it is her role in life."

Sango shrugged, "still my lord, you must find a way to find her and then convince her you want to mate her for love not just because you two have been betrothed since you both were young."

Sesshomaru nodded sadly, "where will she go do you think?"

"I figure she will make a quick visit to Inuyasha and Izayoi before probably living in the wilds though if she doesn't the one person she might have told her plans to would have been Inuyasha," Sango answered.

The Lord of the west nodded and took off, this time heading straight towards the home of his half-brother and Izayoi. When he arrived Izayoi was making breakfast and was startled when he burst into her home and screamed.

Inuyasha came bursting in to defend his mother. Sesshomaru growled as he noticed she had not come here, so he gathered Inuyasha by his collar, "This Sesshomaru is sure she told you her plans not talk hanyou."

Inuyasha spat in Sesshomaru's face, "why should I tell you asshole."

Sesshomaru growled and his eyes started growing red. Izayoi came slowly up behind Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I think Kagome's missing if you know where she is it would be a good thing to tell her betrothed, and Lord Sesshomaru would you please put my son down."

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and growled at Izayoi.

Inuyasha stood back up, and went between them, "leave my mom alone, I'll tell you."

Sesshomaru's gaze went back to the 13 year old hanyou.

Inuyasha met Sesshomaru's eyes, "When her moon blood started she was planning on coming here and staying for a week, before hiding within the western lands, waiting for you to find her and tell her you wanted to mate her because you loved her not because of a stupid treaty, she did not want to be treated as an object, and as you can see she is not here so something has obviously happened to her, so go find her, you bastard."

Sesshomaru turned and left the house quickly.

A few days later, a young lioness yokai woke up in a small house with a older lioness working at the stove and two cubs not to much younger than her wrestling nearby. She put a hand to her head, a headache blooming there. The older lioness, turned around and noticed her waking up.

She came over, "Good you are awake, we were worried, a man brought you here said he was simply bringing you back to the land of your birth and gave us some money to take care of you until you felt better."

The girl looked confused, "Who am I?"

The older lioness smiled and patted the girl's arm, "do not worry your memory should return in time. You may stay here as part of my family. We are servants of the Lady of the North and we can always use the help, the man who dropped you off here said your name was Sakura, though he did not know your surname. Since you are staying here with us you may use our surname which is Mie."

The girl nodded, "Thank you ma'am I am grateful for your assistance."


End file.
